Poseidon's Daughter
by Kohinoor
Summary: I'm Sairah J Anderson and this is my life-story. I am Poseidon's daughter. Did I mention that I am hydrophobic. My life is a DREADFUL NIGHTMARE cause I am cursed, everyone I grow close to , has met death. But then will it change? Will I overcome my life's nightmares? REVIEW PLS.. OC COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A new story.. Hope you guys like it. And as always review and tell me.

 **POSIEDON'S DAUGHTER**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Preview**

Zeus's lighting bolt had been returned to its rightful owner. Hades felt betrayed by his brother who had broken the oath for Percy. He soon realized it was safe to bring his children out of hiding. He then woke up Nico and Bianca. Their half brother Carman Black helped them to get to the camp. There were murmurs when Nico and Bianca came to camp but it all receded.

Within a few days Bianca and Nico became friends with Percy, Grover, Annabeth. Clarisse, Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Tyson have returned after retrieving the 'Golden Fleece' and thus Thalia and her tree are revived. Poseidon took Tyson along with him.

Ages now=

Sairah -9

Nico -10

Bianca -16

Percy -12

Annabeth -12

Thalia- 14

Grover -20

After a couple of months.

Two slips with names were randomly picked up. The two demigods got ready for the battle.

"Rules are simple no killing, weapons are of your choice the first one to disarm the other is the winner. Am I clear demigods. Fight!" Said a girl with blonde locks.

Although she didn't want this to happen but she didn't have a second option. The raven hair boy was to be trained before it was too late. His opponent pounced on him like a tiger on his prey.

"Let you're the weapon do the talking." said the girl.

Grover ran over to Percy , who was practicing fencing with Clarisse. "Percy, Chiron is calling you, I'll go and get Nico", said Grover and ran to get Nico.

Percy was distracted. Clarisse took advantage of it and was about to point her sword at Percy but he moved at that instant, causing a cut on Percy's right arm.

Percy sighed and said, "that wasn't fair."

"Everything is fair in love and war, and this is war", said Clarisse grinning.

Percy got himself cleaned up and went to meet Chiron along with Nico and Grover.

"Thank you Grover. Juniper was searching for you" Grover left to meet Juniper.

Chiron then turned his attention to Percy and Nico "There is a girl, Sairah, a half blood that we have traced. Percy and Nico I want you both to bring her here safely . Here's her address. Leave now and bring her here as soon as possible. "said Chiron.

Sensing the urgency in Chiron's tone both the boys rushed to grab some essential things and left to find the girl, Sairah.

As they came closer to their destination in the busy New York they took a turn and streets became a deserted place.

"Are we there yet?" asked Percy they had been walking for an hour now.

"Yup this is her home according to Chiron " said Nico still seeing the paper. Windows were broken the door was half closed .

Percy shouted "Hello, anybody there" there was no reply.

Nico then went up to the door and peeked in. All he could see was darkness. Percy tried to stop him but Nico opened the door wide to let sunlight in. The door creaked loudly. After which everything was silent again. Both of of them went inside they found and old sofa set torn and worn out. Litter all over the place bear bottles lying around a tv set, a fridge .the walls and the roof needed to be painted. The floor was dusty but had foot prints all over it, signifying that someone lived there.

Both went to look around, and they found the kitchen which was in a terrible state and was stinking.

They found the bed room with a bed and clothes all over the place. they found another room, but the door was closed. The footprints there were drag marks leading to the door. It seemed that it was used often. Just as Percy reached for the handle, a loud voice boomed " who is in here. Sairah come out now." The owner of the voice stepped into the house and came into clear vision. He wore dirty clothes, had a beer bottle in his hand and as soon as he saw the two small strangers he picked up a baseball bat which was lying nearby and approached them.

Instinctively, both the boys ran and as the man flung his bat at Percy, Nico kicked him hard and the man fell, giving Percy and Nico a chance to run. The man ran behind them. Percy and Nico decided to split up rather than staying and fighting on the busy street..

 **PERCY point of view...**.

I ran and turned around to see if the stranger was following. The man chose to pursue Nico.

I crashed into someone and we both fell. I realised it was a girl; her long messy black hair covered her face.

"I'm sorry. My bad." I helped her up.

As I saw her face, I knew I was connected to her. I noticed her jet black hair and as she stood up i saw her sea green eyes. before i could notice anything else. She looked at me for a second.

"Sairah?" Taking a wild guess, hoping she was the one.

With this she saw me in the eye and wriggled her arm out of my hands and sprinted away.

"Hey stop, Sairah!" I called out. I ran after her.

 **NICO point of view...**

I could see the stranger following me. All I wanted was a dark place from where I could shadow travel . I found one soon and Swoosh! I disappeared to appear near Percy.

I had been practising shadow travel for a month now. I was able to bear the energy loss and it left me with just a few minutes of dizziness.

I casually came out of the shadows realising that I was just around the block. After recovering from the few minutes of dizziness, I saw a girl running in my direction. I could see Percy running behind her. She saw me and rushed towards me and hugged me.

She whispered " I found you at last. I missed you Ni.."

With that she fainted in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**POSEIDON** **DAUGHTER**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Nicole, it's me Sairah your sister**

"Wait, who are you?" said Nico.

But she had already fainted. She was about to fall, Nico hugged her to hold her up. Percy came running to him. They had an awkward moment of silence surprised at each others experience.

Sairah whom none of them knew acted as if she had known them well. Nico broke the silence " we have to Shadow travel back "

"But you just did it now and you want to do it again. This will drain your energy, you can't, I can't let you do it " said Percy

"She needs help Percy, and she needs it now " said Nico

Percy stared Nico but gave up. "Okay "said Percy.

Percy and Nico took her to back to dark place from where Nico had arrived. Zooop. One moment they were there and the next moment they were not. They soon hit the ground. Percy expected it to be the camp but it was the Forrest. Nico would have collapsed to the ground But Percy caught him midway.

How could he forget Nico was still a child and was still trying to get his powers under control. He could do it alone that to not for a long distance. But with someone he couldn't control his power, they were three in number

"Help Anyone Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Will . " shouted Percy But no one came. They were still far from the camp.

Percy struggled but carried but of them half a mile and again shouted for help. No one came. He heard a familiar sound.

It was the sound of gushing water. As Percy was approaching it, he could feel his strength rejuvenate with every step he took towards the it. There he created a bubble big enough to carry all three of them to the shore. He hoped his father would understand the situation and not harm either of them. As Percy carefully carried them to the shore of Camp half blood. Will came running to them. As the bubble landed . Will came forward and helped Nico up who by now was half conscious and took him to the infirmary. Percy then put his hand under Sairah's neck to carry her. Sairah woke up, as soon as she saw Percy she screamed and tried to get away from Percy. She already was too weak and the running and shock even was to much to handle for her. She again fainted.

Astonished by the scream Percy fell back but still carried Sairah to the infirmary. On the way all the campers had come to see the new half blood. As soon as Percy saw Grover he told him to get Chiron.

Percy laid Sairah down to the bed near Nico's bed. Will had already given Nico a glass full of ambrosia and made him rest. Will then turned his attention towards the new camper and was treating her.

Soon Chiron, Thalia, Annabeth, Juniper, Grover and Clarisse had crowded around the new camper.

Will asked Percy "What is her name?"

"Sairah" said Percy without looking at him he was too busy looking at her. For the first time he was able to observe Sairah clearly. She had a small body structure. She seemed like she hasn't washed for a while now. She was wearing torn shoes which were larger than her foot. She was wearing a large size t shirt. Her hair was messy but tied to a ponytail. She wore a chain with a locket.

Chiron said to Percy " I think you would want to tell us what happened. "

Percy narrated the whole incident about Sairah's house, the stranger, her running away from him and rushing to meet Nico. All eyes were at Nico.

Everyone had the same questions "How were Nico and Percy connected to Sairah ? Why did she run away from Percy ? Why did she run towards Nico ?" There was an awkward silence.

"For the answers she will have to wake up "said Nico getting up to a sitting position only to be force down by Will.

"You are going to stay here for 3-4 hours and take rest only then will you be cured. Doctors advice. "

Slowly the campers went back and Nico drifted to sleep. Percy went to his cabin Will stayed back if Sairah woke up. Will too slowly drifted to sleep sitting on his chair between the two beds.

Within an hour Sairah opened her eyes. The first thing she said was "Nicholas"

 **SAIRAH point of view.**

It couldn't have been a dream I saw Nicole. My brother. I knew he wasn't dead. I told everyone but no one believed me . No one could take him away from her. Where was he now?

To my surprise I wasn't at home. Slowly I remembered what had just happened. now notice my surrounding. It looked like a hospital, beds, shelves filled with all kinds of medicines.

I gasped when I saw a boy sleeping on the chair but stopped myself from making any noise. Then I saw him, Nicole asleep on the bed next to mine I approached him as quiet as possible and poked him.

"Nicole" no loud than a whisper so that the other guy won't wake up. Then I remembered Nicole wouldn't wake up as normal I could wake him up from his monstrous sleep. I used to pinch him and he used to scream and say 'go away Sairah let me sleep'. Switching back to reality . I was about to pinch him.

I heard someone "Sairah don't disturb Nico, he would kill u for doing so " but i didn't give it any importance. Nicole is my brother and I know him

I pinched him he woke up with a startled and shouted " HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH ME WHEN I AM ASLEEP " he grabbed my hand tightly and was squeezing it. I struggled to pull out of his hold but he was to strong for me. And then he pushed me. I fell back.

"Nicole" I cried out to him I had tears in my eyes. I tried to get up. He had just shouted on me. During all the time we were together he never shouted on me, never did he even hurt or hit me not even playfully.

"Nicole , its me Sairah your sister." I said I would barely speak .

" I had only one sister Bianca and she knows when to wake me. " he said in a raised voice .

I was scared, very scared. I glanced at him once and I ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Poseidon's Daughter**

 **Chapter 3**

 **SAIRAH!**

 **SAIRAH point of view**

I was scared, very scared. I glanced at Nicole for a moment and then ran.

NICO point of view

My brain didn't process the person on whom I shouted I was half asleep. All I knew was sea been eyes. They looked at me with pleadingly. How dare anyone wake me from my dear sleep. I was about to drift off again but Will grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me while shouting

" WHAT DID YOU JUST DO ?! YOU SCARED HER ? DID YOU EVEN SEE HER FACE WHEN YOU SHOUTED AT HER ?!"

"Who, What ?" I asked

"WHAT , NICO. SAIRAH the girl you just brought here. You might not know her but the way she treats you , she knows you." With this Will rushed behind her.

BOOM I remembered everything. What did I just do !

I got out of bed but something caught attention. It was locket.

I opened it. I closed it and ran to catch up to them.

I had no idea on how i was to react to her. I decided to follow my instincts. She was my responsibility if any thing happened to her then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Dad help me out I prayed .

I found her but she was up Thalia's tree. I could see that she wasn't scared of heights but as soon as the rest of the campers began to arrive she was scared. I could tell because then she was trembling.

Will said to me " Nico her condition is very fragile any kind of injury would be fatal for her."

"We have to get her down" I said

I shouted to the campers "Move back" hoping Sairah would listen and the campers would follow.

They were reluctant. As Will passed by he said "Hope u know what you are doing." I replied "Go get a bedspread to catch her if she falls." Seeing Will go back rest of the campers also backed away from view .

It was just me and Sairah.

"Sairah" I said politely. She didn't look at me.

"Sairah" I said louder but politely. This time she looked at me.

"I didn't really mean to hurt you. I really didn't know it was you. I would never do anything to hurt you." I said. She still didn't look convinced.

"I am sorry Sairah. I didn't mean to hurt you.".

"Do you really mean it." She questioned

"Yes I really mean it. Now come back down. " I said .

She nodded and started to get down.

Slowly she started to get down. On the last branch she looked down at me.

"Will you leave me like mum and dad?" She again questioned

"No I wont" I said instinctively.

She asked me again" Do you love me?"

Love ! I didn't really know what was she talking and why. I was to confused to answer her. "Come down first we'll talk then. " I said. I was focused on the thin branch which held her weight. Where was Will ? What was taking him so much time? I thought.

"This isn't the answer to my question" she beamed. I could hear the branch creak. It was about to break.

" Sairah get down now." I said to her. From the corner of my I eye I saw Will and some others bring the bed spread. But they were far. I moved into a position to catch her if she fell.

" No you answer me fir.." The branch broke.

"SAIRAH !" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Poseidon's Daughter**

 **Chapter 4**

 **WELL DUH!**

"Sairah," I screamed with hands open to catch her.

But she elegantly landed beside me and questioned me. "Answer my question, Nicole Anderson."

Till then all others had reached. And surrounded us. I was still processing what had just happened. She snapped me out of my thoughts, "Answer my question, Nicole Anderson. Why did you leave me?"

"What's taking so much time?"

My silence converted into her tears. I could see the pain in her eyes.

"So all they said was true that you left me to them because I wasn't good enough to be loved. Brother?"

Just then Percy came into view. I wished he understood my situation and helped me out. I couldn't lie to her, I didn't want to. So I kept quiet. Percy stepped forward to us. Just as she saw him, Sairah rushed and hid behind me. Even with my back towards her, I could sense her shuddering with fear. She grabbed my hand and fled to the forest. I was confused about her behavior.

After running half a mile, she stopped. She sat down on the near by rock. I asked her,"What just happened there?"

"What?" She questioned me.

"I really don't understand!" I replied.

She replied, "He's Uncle Bob, Sue's dad."

I didn't know how to react. Should I tell her that she was thinking me to be her real brother and Percy as her Uncle? I saw Bianca coming towards us. I was relieved that she will be able to handle this like everything else. As she came closer I called her so that she could reach us. Sairah held my hand as if questioning whether she was to be trusted or not. I simply nodded.

I left Sairah and went to inform her about Sairah's dilemma. She simply nodded and told me what to do.

We went to Sairah. "Sairah this is Bianca. Bianca, Sairah."

"Hi, Sairah." Sairah just stared at her. I gave her a stare.

"Hi," she replied.

"Good, I will go and check on Percy um.. I mean Bob, mean while Bianca and you go. Just do as she says."

Sairah doubtfully said "Okay, but be careful, I don't want to lose you again."

She and Bianca turned to leave I saw them leave after a few steps. Sairah turned around to look at me. I gave her a smile and motioned her to go. She ran back to me and gave me a hug. And then she left with Bianca.

I ran out of the forest to find Chiron. I came out of the forest to find Percy and others waiting. I went up to them.

"Bob, I mean Percy, where is Chiron?"

Then we found Chiron and all of us sat.

"You see, Sairah thinks I am her brother Nicole, while you share a great resemblance to Bob." I said, gesturing to Percy.

"Why did she just run away from me then?" Percy questioned.

"I don't know but a wild guess: Bob wasn't a good memory for her."

"Who's Bob?"

"Bob is Sue's father and her uncle."

"I resemble her uncle?"

All eyes were at Will.

Will: "What? Ohh! You are asking what should we do, should we tell her or not?"

" I think we should just give her time to regain her strength and then tell her. Till then, go with the flow."

"Nico, she thinks you as her brother. So you better act like her brother."

Thalia: "Then where is her brother? What happened to him? She mentioned about him, he just left her? This makes no sense."

"Where is she now?"questioned Chiron

"She's with Bianca."I said.

 **Bianca point of view...**

"Sairah, ask me if you need anything. I'll be around here to help you out. For now I think you'll need umm. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink..."

"Here you go," I said, handing her a pink shirt and jeans.

"Thank you."

I turned around as she changed.

"Better get a good nap. Here, drink this. You'll want to see around, I'd be your guide." I asked her. I handed her ambrosia and sat on the chair beside her bed.

She didn't utter a word at my instructions, but followed them obediently. I guess it was out of trust and loyalty to her brother's words.

She fell asleep very fast and I left her there to go see Chiron, to get advice on what to do.

"She washed up and is resting. And Percy, just avoid her seeing you. She is damn scared of you." I said as I entered after Nico had answered.

Percy gave a look that said'What have I done' , 'why me?' He gave up in the end and said "Fine."

"Do as said."says Chiron.

"Chiron" I asked as we all were leaving the hall.

"She isn't..."

"She will take time, according to my sources her past wasn't pleasant."

"She must be close to her brother Nicole and is taking Nico to be him I don't think getting him closer to her will do her any good except being in more saddened when she realizes that Nico isn't her brother."

"That's right we have to keep Nico and Percy both away from her. After she is claimed she will have enough things to deal with."

The next day morning.

Okay I left to see Sairah.

I had just opened the door to see Sairah sitting up from her bed. She seemed annoyed, confused, anxious all at once.

"Sweety, I know you have queries, I am here to sort them out."

"Where am I?" She asked me.

" You are at camp half blood. Do you know Greek mythology." Taking the vacant seat by her side.

"A little bit what ever my mom told ,Poseidon,Hades and little bit more. But aren't they just myths and stories."

" I would be less casual about those names. Sweety, myths are stories of forgotten truths."

"Yes they are real."

"So"

"one of them are your and everyone else's parent."

"Let me guess you are playing." I gave her the stare

"I don't believe it. So who is your godly parent."

"Me, I'm Bianca Di Angelo, princess of the underworld."

"Well that will take time to sink who is mine and Nicole?"

"Umm, he is Nico Di Angelo prince of the underworld. You'll be claimed by your parent."

"Your brother, Nico how old is he?"

"10"

"As old as Nicole."

"How long has Nicole been here. Has he been claimed too? When will i be claimed. What about the others? What do you do here? If gods are real then monsters will be true? Do they really die and revive as mom used to say..."

"You do talk alot. And I was thinking you are a quiet one."

"Umm, Sorry I was just curious."

"Come I'll show you around,. it will answer some of you questions."

We went outside. I saw remarkable an ancient Greek architecture -an open pavilion.

"That's the amphitheatre and circular arena and the sandpit and that's an archery range and that's the mess hall and the stables and javelin range" said Bianca pointing out at each one. I could see people canoeing, a dozen of kids playing volleyball and wore a t shirt saying camp half blood. Wait, what they didn't have feet they were hooves.

I pointed out to them.

"Well those are half human and half goat. They are called.."

"Satyr"

"Yes."

Then I noticed where I was staying it was a big farmhouse four stories tall.

"How are you protected by the monsters?"questioned Sairah.

"Come I'll show you."

"There were three half-blood kids two girls and a boy. They ran away from their home. To reach a place which was meant to be their home Camp-half blood. They were guided by a satyr. They were attacked by Cyclopes. They couldn't have made it to the camp had not one of the girls volunteered to stay and fight them. She was killed. Her father Lord Zeus took mercy on her daughter and turned her to a tree that way she could stay alive and her tree would protect the camp. She was Thalia. And because of Thalia, Luke Annabeth and Grover made it to the camp. And that is Thalia's tree. We must not cross the barrier unless told to do so. Inside we are safe, outside we are exposed to the dangers."

I just admired at the act of selflessness.

Bianca broke me out my state of trance. "Come I'll Introduce you to Mr D. and Chiron." She said as she lead me to a table where I saw a half horse half human figure. I looked up to Bianca in confusion.

"That's Chiron. He's a centaur." I nodded.

That wasn't all. Next I saw Mr D wave his hand and a glass of wine appeared on the table.

"Mr D your restriction."

"Oh old habits sorry." he yelled to the sky. He again waved his arm and soon there was a diet coke. Well no logic could define that so I began to believe Bianca. I started rummaging my mind D and wine what connections could there possibly be, there was one.

"You're Dionysus, god of wine."

"Well, duh!"?'and you perhaps be the young lady who caused the camp go haywire. Sira,"

"Sairah" corrected Bianca.

I felt too guilt ridden to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Poseidon's Daughter**

 **Chapter 5**

 **WATER**

"You're Dionysus, god of wine."

"Well, duh!"?'and you perhaps be the young lady who caused the camp go haywire. Sira,"

"Sairah" corrected Bianca.

I felt too guilt ridden to answer. Chiron understood the uneasiness I was going through. He completely ignored the remark and said "Bianca would you be kind enough to drop Sairah with the other first year's half-blood who are learning fencing. And Sairah, Welcome to camp half blood." I smiled feebly and left with Bianca. I was happy to go away from there but sad I would be all alone during fencing. Bianca looked at me like she could see through my eyes. " oh, come on Sairah be a sport, you will make friends there too." Then behind her I saw Nicole. I called him waving, but he was talking to some one and they were having a deep conversation. I was annoyed. " You will meet him later. Remember after fencing you have climbing and after that you follow everyone to the mess hall. Now hop along. Go"

I didn't speak much there either I felt like a complete stranger. And the previous days event got me a few stares. It was tough. But Chiron let it easy on me. I was saved. Whenever I swung the sword Chiron would come up to me and tell me I was holding it wrong or my movements weren't precise or they weren't stable. He was stern yet gentle. After a few trials I got the hang of it and I started doing it good. It was a feeling I had forgotten. Months spent with my aunt made me feel useless.

Next I followed some campers to the wall. It wasn't just a simple wall but as big as four floors it had lava poring every now and then that wasn't all it was even shaking like an earthquake. It looked tough.

"Oh hey there new beany hows this?" Said a girl. I was startled I looked behind to see a cushion being thrown at me. I flinched but caught the it or else my face would have been slapped into a cushion.

"Put this there" voice said pointing to a place near the foot of the mountain. She looked elder to me but not too much. Muscled arms tanned body and ready to pounce on anybody at any moment.

"Sissy move about what you staring at?"

I paced the where she told me to put the cushion and boom a hard cold water was sprayed on my face. I looked at myself top to bottom I was dripping with water. I felt agitated angry fear crept in. I shouted "Aahh." fell on the cushion.

 **Bianca point of view...**

My bow was arched I was about to take my best shot. I was just about to release the tension but I heard.

"Sairah, she's." I pulled down my bow. And turned around to see a Nico panting behind me all she said was 'Clarisse, Sairah, Shivering, Fainting' well that was enough to get me worried. I asked

"Where is she now ?".

"Big house" I ran. I went I to see the whole crowd there. I passed in to find Sairah shivering. I demanded Clarisse "She is shivering. What did you do Clarisse?" I grabbed her hand and rubbed it profusely.

"Towels" I screamed. Some one gave them to me. Till then Thalia and Juniper had come around and helped me dry her up. Annabeth got hot chocolate.

Sairah...

"She is shivering. What did you do Clarisse?" said a treating voice I had heard it before. Yes it was Bianca. I hadn't known her for a day or so and she was taking my side. I could listen to what was being said but wasn't able to respond. After a nap I was able to get up and sit. I got up to see a blond haired girl sitting by my side reading a big book. As I moved she spoke to me.

"Sairah, I am Annabeth Chase. Bianca was called by Chiron. She told me to stay with you. Here have this must be starving." She gave me a sandwich.

"Well I didn't know what you liked so here I got you this and lemonade." I didn't respond but took the sandwich and ate it gladly. "I am eager to know what happened." I remained silent. All I said was "Bianca."

"Bianca is practicing shadow travelling. Its practice time. We are allowed to choose any activity we like and practice it."

I looked up to her in confusion. Then I realized Bianca's father was lord Hades. "Sairah she's busy. I was about to go for canoeing. Why don't you join me."

"Oh come on. I can't leave you alone. Come along."

I went along with her. We went to the edge of the sea. I could see many campers swimming and canoeing.

"Lets go. That way I will be able to see better and you can also have a look." Annabeth dragged me to the canoe. And were at the middle of the sea. Till now it all seemed so calm and serene. It was a very soothing feeling to just stay close to water. Unknowingly I stood up with closed eyes and arms spread out wide to let my whole body feel this free and ease the tension.

A canoe just crashed into mine and I lost my balance and down I went into the deep stretches of the sea. I couldn't swim. I was frightened. I touched the bottom of my lungs they were about to explode. I opened my eyes to see just water and it was getting darker as I was going down.

I swallowed and choked. I tried to bring my legs up, but they hung as dead weight, paralyzed and rigid. A great force was pulling me under. I screamed but it seemed that the water only heard me. I was fighting and struggling with water. I struck the water as I went down, expending my strength. My lungs ached, my head throbbed. I was getting dizzy. I was going down endlessly. I opened my eyes it was pitch black. And then sheer stark terror struck me terror with no understanding, terror that no one knows unless its been experienced. I was shrieking underwater. I was paralyzed stiff, rigid with fear. Even the screams of my throat was also frozen. Only my pounding heart proved that I was alive. I shook and trembled with fear.

Suddenly all efforts ceased. I relaxed. Blackness swept over me. My brain was whipped out and blank. There were suddenly I thoughts nothing. All became serene peaceful. There was no panic. There was nothing to be afraid of. I had passed into oblivion. Then something changed inside me.

I started to feel relaxed and rejuvenated. I felt my struggle was futile. I stared at my hands and legs which now were responding. I felt relieved. I had now reached the bottom. I saw something rushing towards me. It was a shark. Frightened I started to run and tried calling,realizing I was under waters and no one was going to help me. I tried to move my hands the way I saw on the television and started kicking. Slowly I picked up pace. Me being an amateur swimmer and the shark being a natural underwater predator it reached me in no time.

I panicked I didn't know what to do. I was helpless and vulnerable. I couldn't fight a shark or anybody in any case. I panicked I started to feel the pressure of the water which until now was unnoticeable. I couldn't move and suddenly felt all the stress and tiredness of the futile struggle I had gone through. I lost all my hope.

The shark came near to me it was just a meter away I struggled and wasn't able to move. I just starred at the predator who opened its jaws. Revealing me those sharp razor like teeth which were going to dive through my skin. This was going to be my end.

What Sairah didn't notice that a human figure was just in time to see here face to face with the shark. And all went blank.

She was to tired to move and now had started to gasp for breath. She was so tired that she couldn't keep her eyes open. She fainted.

 _"Sairah."_

 _"Where are you?" Sue._

 _"I am coming to get you better be hidden." Sairah giggled._

 _" Are you behind the willow tree. Cause I am coming to get you.?"_

 _Sairah giggled._

 _"oh so you aren't behind the willow tree. Then you must be behind the benches." Said Sue completely ignoring Sairah's giggles._

 _" I am here Sue. Behind the slide." Sairah said. She couldn't control her excitement._

 _"Ohh Sairah this is hide and seek if you just keep coming out every time_ _then how can we play." Pointed Nicole._

 _Sairah did hear her brother but ignored it._

 _"Why don't you hide and me and Sairah will come and find you." suggested Sue._

 _"Sue, Sairah,Nicole ice cream ?" Called out Jane._

 _"Or race you to the ice cream shop!" Said Nicole before he ran to the Jane himself. He wanted to play but he didn't want to loose out on his ice cream._

 _Sue choose her all time favorite_ _strawberry Nicole took his choco vanila it was Sairah's turn "I will take the strawberry same as Sue."_

 _"As always." Jane smiled at her and offered the ice cream._

 _As she did so the scene changed._

 _From her sunny and bright days she was shifted to gloomy and traumatic past. She saw her aunt but this time it was different her face changed. Where there was once love now was revenge. The ice cream that she held was now a table cloth. The voice now was hoarse and unpleasant. "Clean the table fast we don't have all day to this." Rather than giving the cloth she threw it on the floor. Sairah bent to pick it up only to receive a hard blow on her stomach._

* * *

So this it 5 chapters straight.

review and tell me how did you find it.

cookies to all

(::) (::)

until next time

 **Kohinoor**


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go again.

 **Poseidon Daughter**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A minor Accident**

Percy, Bianca, Annabeth and Nico were standing by Sairah's bed.

"I think it is high time that you told Sairah about Nico and Percy."Percy said.

"I'm sorry I should have taken care of her."said Annabeth.

"Accidents happen. But take care next time."Bianca said rubbing Sairah's hand.

"I don't think it is a good idea."

"If not now then when."said Annabeth, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Well.." Bianca was cut shot as Sairah woke up with a scream.

"Its alright, you are fine and safe." Bianca comforted Sairah. Who pulled ger into a hug. Sairah had her back faced to the group. As Bianca hugged Sairah she looked at each one of them as if asking 'should I tell her.' All of then nodded with a encouraging look.

Just then Percy and Annabeth pushed Nico into Sairah's view. Nico smiled at her which she did too.

"Haven't seen you since ages where have you been?" Sairah questioned her brother.

"Busy." The only reply Nico could think of.

Before Sairah could turn around. Bianca held her chin and turned her to face herself.

"Are you alright? I got so worried about you."

"Ya I feel okay."

"How long do you think that you were underwater?"

"About a ten- fifteen minutes"

"You were down for about thirty minutes."

Sairah was dazzled.

"There is something that I want to talk about. I don't know how to explain it to you." Said Bianca

Sairah nodded. "Okay"

"Do know who brought you here?"

"Umm.. Yes my brother Nicolas."

"And"

"And who?"

"Percy"

"Do you know about look-a-likes?"

"Ya."

"That is Percy who brought you here." Bianca said pointing out to Percy.

Sairah shuddered as saw Percy.

"Hi." said Percy.

Sairah was tongue tied. She distanced herself from him but kept glancing at him.

"And Sairah we.." Bianca didn't know how to tell Sairah about Nico. Bianca took a deep breathe in and said

"We haven't met anyone named Nicolas." Sairah was confused he was standing right in front of them and still Bianca said that they hadn't meet Nicolas.

Bianca pointed at Nicolas and said "This is.."

"I am Nico Di Angelo her brother, heir of Hades." An awkward moment of silence passed by.

"You are joking aren't you Nicolas." said Sairah with bright smile. Then when no one responded realisation dawned upon her.

"You lied to me. All of you." said Sairah with tears brimming her eyes.

"No, Sairah I never lied to you. Had Nico not lied to you your condition would have worsened. Do you even remember your condition when you came here, you were unconscious and tired your mental condition was no better. You were also suddenly shifted to a different environment."stated Bianca.

Annabeth chipped in " What Bianca wants to say is Sairah we did what was required at that time. And you need to understand."

"Just get out of my life. All of you. I was too gullible to believe that you were like my sister. You are very different. How can someone do this. How can someone be so indifferent to me. You just played with my emotions."

Bianca was taken aback.

"We just wanted you..."said Nico

"You wanted to build me up so that I can break down again."said glaring at Nico. Sairah felt betrayed. She dashed out of the room. Nico followed her but Annabeth stopped him. "Give her time and space."

LINE BREAK

Thalia exited the big house after a talk with Mr D. She saw someone going towards the woods. She stood and watched.

Sairah was fuming with anger on the outside but was confused in the inside. 'Should I be angry?' This question was causing a havoc in her brain. 'Was how i reacted was right or not?'

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the war lord's daughter standing. She bumped into her and fell. Clarisse who was holding a cup of coffee , now toppled over her.

Clarisse was the last person Sairah would want to bump into and secondly she even made her anger because of the coffee.

Sairah was unable to react. Clarisse glared.

"I..,I'm sorry." Sairah stammered

"Someone's gonna pay for this."

Sairah was tongue tied. Clarisse was about to hit her but Thalia blocked her hand. Bianca stepped in between both of them.

"Step aside Bianca."

"It was an accident, and she already said sorry."

"So, Step aside Bianca."

"No way."

Till then Percy and the others had reached. Sairah yelped when Percy held her arm helping her up.

Percy held his Riptide. Bianca had her hand over her sword and Thalia her clenched her bracelet. The whole armed Ares cabin had come to Clarisse's side. Chris handed Clarisse her sword. All were ready to strike.

BOOM.

Grape Vines emerged from the ground and tightened around everyone. Mr D stepped between Bianca and Clarisse.

"Tonight we'll have capture the flag. Ares cabin Vs Hades cabin. Campers get ready." With this he walked away. Leaving them struggling in the vines.

After all wriggling out of the Vines all three of them turned around to find Sairah in disbelief.

"You are.. " started Bianca but couldn't finish it. She looked away and left.

"In Bianca's team. She's really pissed off what did you do?" said Thalia.

"Perce I'll take her from here. "

Percy tried to say something but Thalia cut him off ."Shhh go,go." Percy left us hesitantly. Thalia smiled to herself.

"Yup, So where were we. You were telling me why is Bianca so pissed off."

 **Sairah POV**

I stayed quiet hoping she would leave me alone.

"Blurt it out, Greenie. I don't have whole day I have work to do."

"We just had a fight."

"And"

"That's it."

She rolled her eyes at me."I come back after a month and see a greenie being bullied by Clarisse and Bianca stepping in, as if you meant something to her and all you say is 'We just had a fight. And you want me to freaking believe you"

"Tell me everything."

I told her everything because she had come to help me out. It seemed that she was the only one in the camp who hadn't ignored or hurt me.

"That was what you said?" She asked calmly.

I nodded.

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY! She helped and protect you just like an elder sister. And this is what you give her in return? Do you understand you did set an emotional turmoil within her. She's an emotional freak. Even after being princess of the underworld she is capable to give life and joy. This is alot you can expect from a daughter of the underworld."

"Thalia"a voice echoed. It was Bianca. Percy stood behind Bianca. Thalia glared at him.

"Hi Bianca." said Thalia.

"Chiron wanted to meet you." said Bianca.

"I don't know who are you where you come from but think before you act." said Thalia before sprinting off to find Chiron.

After this Percy and Bianca left me to my thoughts.

I realized I did over react. It was a little bit too much. I went back to the camp and went straight to Bianca and others. I saw them they were planning for Capture the Flag. I went and sat down quietly and listened. Bianca, Annabeth and Thalia were planning the course of action. My duty was to be a distraction with a two other members whose name I didn't seem to hear.

Then after two hours we were allowed to prepare ourselves. I wanted forgiveness but that shouldn't stop us from winning. I left with Thalia to the armory and when we all had gathered the supply.

Bianca spoke " Get your weapons and rest for some time. Soon we will be called to a battle which we have to win."

After the crowd reduced to Bianca, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and me.

I called out.

"I am sorry." then my eyes wandered to Thalia she mouthed 'Keep going.'

"I got carried away. I'm sorry it was Nicolas. He was my only family. I wanted to see him so badly and when I saw you I didn't notice or take the pains to ask you or any one else about you. I'm sorry. I just can't come in terms with the fact that I have lost my only family Nicolas. I am sorry Bianca I shouldn't have said those things to you. You helped me settle in. You were stood my side when I was sure no one would. I'm sorry. Will you, All of you forgive me."

All eyes were at Bianca. She seemed to notice this and saw each one of them and then back at me and said

"Oh Sairah, We forgive you." I went straight up to her and hugged her. Then we had a group hug.

"Don't you want to inform your parents how could you forget that ."said Bianca.

"I lost my mom to car crash. Never got to know my dad." sighed Sairah.

"Ohh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Its not your fault."

Bianca didn't say anything and just stared at her it made Sairah realize.

"You want to know more?"

"Well if you want to tell us, why not?"

"I grew up with my aunt and uncle."

"Bob wasn't it."

"Humm."

"Cousins?"questioned Bianca.

"Nicolas and Sue." Sairah choked while she said this.

"Sue. Nice name."

"She was my elder sister. More like a motherly figure. She was there for me whenever I needed help when ever Nicolas couldn't help. She helped me through the trauma of loosing my mom. She even was the only person who made life bearable at my aunt's."

"Where's she?"

"Looking at me from the sky."

After a few moments of awkward silence.

"How did she..?" said Annabeth not knowing how to complete the sentence.

"Those summer holidays spent at the beach. Sea took away my brother, my sister and my happiness."

"Aunt and Uncle?" questioned Nico.

Sairah didn't speak a word. She didn't have too. The awkward silence was broken by sound of the horn meaning commencement of the games.


	7. Chapter 7

**Poseidon's daughter**

 **Chapter 7**

 **"I'm hydrophobic."**

 **Sairah's POV**

The three of us were moving on the assigned path. I was hiding with my sword drawn. Wondering, I didn't know anything about fighting why was I even there, What would I do if someone would find and fight me. Then we were cornered by an Ares camper. I saw it was going to be bad with adrenaline flushing under my skin I ran with all might to I direction I had no idea. There I saw Bianca fighting Ares campers. Her every strike seemed so perfectly aimed.

I saw here from the shadows. Then one after the other campers came rushing towards her. I realised that this meant that the flag was near by. I went about scanning the surroundings. Then I saw Bianca run to the Zeus Fist. I followed her. She climbed the rocks with ease. Then her foot slipped on the way down. I landed on the ground and the flag on her went straight into the brook. I stared at her with disappointed. Suddenly out of nowhere the Ares campers went and it was a four against one.

She was fighting bravely dodging, defending, striking whenever possible. She looked tired. I had to help her. I looked around if anyone was at sight ,no one was.

She saw me.

"Sairah dive and bring that flag I'll hold them."

I looked around to see that the flag was under water. 'I have to call Percy then.' I thought.

"Sairah I cant hold them for a long time. Go Dive."

I turned to see the water it seemed to have devilish grin.

"I can't."

"What the hell do you mean you can't. Just Dive." she said nearly missing stoke which cloud have cut her stomach.

"Move aside she's mine." called Clarisse.

Instinctively I ran to Bianca's rescue only to be held by the four campers.

"Like I said you were about to pay for it. You miss pussy are going to watch." Said Clarisse to Bianca who was already weak.

"What, your ego's hurt."taunted Bianca.

"You"

Clarisse charged at Bianca.

And I was just standing there helpless held by four campers. Soon Clarisse swung her sword making Bianca's fly over to the other side. Clarisse struck her sword making a clear cut on the Bianca's shoulders.

"Is that all you have got." taunted Bianca with this Clarisse raised her sword.

"Enough" I screamed.

Water from the stream formed a wave and huddled towards us. It made Clarisse fall backward, I was free, the campers that held me were now lying on the ground. This wave didn't leave Bianca , she too was thrown backwards. The wave rippled for a minute. Then the force and the water both resided.

It hit us all but I was the only one standing that too dry. Why? I didn't have time to think about it. The wave had hit Bianca. I ran to her aid. Only Percy can cause such a havoc I thought to myself. I thought about Bianca, she was tired fighting the Ares cabin single-handedly, then she had fought with four campers and then Clarisse and as this wasn't enough she was shot with a water spray.

She was exhausted and drained of energy not only this She was also bleeding.

I realised that I had to do it. Even though I feared it but it was for Bianca.

I picked up her hand. I called for the element closest to me, water. I tried as my mom used to do. It was one of the few memories I had about my mother before she... I can't be weak. I have to stay strong and confident. I remembered the way my mom spoke about this to me for the first time.

 _Take a deep breath. And slowly let it out._

 _Take a deep breath. And slowly let it out._

 _Take a deep breath. And slowly let it out._

 _Be aware of your surroundings. Feel the wind blow through you, feel the ground below your feet, feel the presence of other living things in your surrounding. Feel the element that surround you. Feel their power._

 _Now focus on the your element Earth, water, fire or air._

 _I had always practised with water, I called for water._

For a moment nothing happened but a minute later I felt a burning sensation along my palm. I could feel the energy passing through me at one hand which was towards Bianca and the other hand being rejuvenated by the source the brook.

Soon Bianca became opened her eyes and she gasped for air. I helped her stand up. Now noticing that her cuts were sealed and blood loss had stopped. I was relieved. She then picked up the flag and ran to our boundary. I noticed my surroundings. I saw Annabeth and Nico staring at me. I wonder why in the hell did Percy summon the wave which had hit Bianca to unconscious. I sprinted behind Bianca to our side.

We won.

We all gathered around in the pavilion I searched the crowd for Percy but he wasn't to be found. Soon after I got a glance of the jet black hair I rushed and grabbed Percy to a side away from others.

"What ?" he asked.

"Why did you hit Bianca?"

"I didn't."

"You summoned the wave that made everyone fall back on the ground."

"That I didn't."

"Are you telling me that you didn't do it then who can at camp can control water."

"Sairah, Percy didn't do it, it was you ." said Nico. I didn't know when did he come there followed he was followed by Annabeth.

He looked into my eyes making me stressing on his point that I caused it.

"No, I can't, not me. Water and me. No way? What makes you think that?"

"You sealed Bianca's wounds and gave her energy. How did you do it? You used water. What explanation do you have for that?" asked Annabeth.

"And that?" questioned Nico pointing somewhere above my head. Where a Trident ? glistened. Till then Bianca, Thalia had joined us.

"Sairah your father is lord Poseidon. "

"Sairah listen to me and listen carefully. Your life is now very dangerous. You have to learn alot. But first you should learn to get accustomed to your power Water."

I was in a state of shock the Prophecy. Me. Water.

"It can't be true. I can't be."

"Sairah the sooner you realise it the better."said Thalia. I couldn't believe what had just happened I was happy to know my father but water being my power. I looked at each one of them one by one and then I ran away from there to any where but away from this. I could hear them calling me but I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I was tired, I dropped down on the ground panting.

"No, this cant happen. It... I..."

"Sister!" Percy.

I smiled weakly at him.

"What's the problem?" joined by others.

I replied with my head in my hands.

"I was made Hydrophobic. I am scared of water."

"Don't worry we'll work on it." replied Annabeth.

"Why are you afraid of water?" asked Nico.

"Nico, phobias are irrational fears. That cant be reasoned." replied Annabeth.

I noticed that all the surroundings was dead still and silent. When I looked up I saw that everyone was staring at us. Bianca hugged me. I got a group hug.

It really made me feel better.

"Sweety you better get geared up cause from tomorrow I'm about to make sure that you are one of the best warriors in Camp Half-blood."

"If my sis is saying that then you better be prepared."

"She taught me to shadow travel in two days. After which I didn't wake up for three days." with this he accidently clapped his hand against Thalia's shoulders. He didn't realise this. Then all we knew was Zeus's daughter chasing son of Hades all around the camp. We had a great laugh. We all dinned and chatted. When we were chatting near the beach. I felt my eyes water. I turned away.

"Sairah?" questioned Nico.

This caught everyone's attention. Thalia held me and made me turn around.

"It feels great to be in a family after a long time."

"Ohh" everyone said. I wiped my tears. Then I lied down on the ground gazing up to the sky. Slowly everyone followed my lead.

"What you looking at?" asked Nico.

"Mum, Nicolas and Sue." I said pointing at the three brightest stars.

"They are my life."

And with this I drifted into slumber.

 _Sairah saw her past haunt her in her dreams._

 _One evening, Bob her uncle came home early to see her keeping some milk for her stray cat._

 _Furiously he grabbed the cat and rushed inside. I rushed after him pleading him to let her go. As he was in he called out to Jane my aunt_

 _"She gives food to this cat. Hold her."_

 _Jane did as she was told. While he went into his bedroom and came back with a club in his hands._

 _Bob hit the cat in front of my eyes. I could see the damage that that one blow had made. The cat had started to bleed. I cried and begged for forgiveness and to leave my cat alone but Bob acted as if he was deaf to my plead._

 _Bob did stop, he kept hitting the cat. Only to find the cat wasn't alive. He stoped. Then he looked at me. And then kicked the cat. Only then did Jane loosened her grip on me._

I woke up to find myself on the bed with the pillow wet with tears. And Percy furiously rubbing my hand and muttering "it was only a dream.", "Wake up.".

Leaving Percy baffled I rushed to the washroom. And opened the shower and stood beneath it. I heard Bianca, Annabeth and Thalia's voice.

"Sairah open the door."

I did. I was wearing my drenched clothes and wet hair sticking to my face. Then Percy clicked his fingers I was all dry. My hair was pulled back. Revealing my face with swollen eyes.

"Want to talk about it?"

I didn't respond. I had to come on terms with my past I have to get over it. Start with small steps like this guided my superego.

"At least tell someone between us."

I went and sat down on the bed they all stood by my side I motioned them to sit.

"I dreamt about my cat."

"You had a cat." said Annabeth.

Thalia glared at her indicating her to be quiet for some time.

I told them about my dream. Before anyone could question I said I don't want to talk more about my past. I already had goosebumps all over my body.

"Cheer up. We won't be asking if you don't want to tell us."

"Okay so let the day begin." I stated.

"That's the spirit." said Nico.

I started with sword fighting with Percy followed by knife fighting with Annabeth and later fighting techniques with Bianca and later spear fighting with Thalia.

This drained the hell out me. I slept on my bed. Last thing I saw was Percy with a bucket of water. He held my hand and then all was black. The next morning I woke up to be fully rejuvenated. And luckily no dreams.

 **Kohinoor POV...**

This went on for four weeks and every night Percy held her hand after she slept and Sairah woke up to be fully rejuvenated the next day.

So this is it how did you like the chapter? Cookies (::) (::) to all my viewers. Thank you guys. You really made my day. Nearly 500 views, I'm blessed. And like always review.

Across the lane is a new story of mine. Just go through it.

A sneak peek to Across the lane.

" ** _A family of Pureblood_**

 ** _loyal to the lord himself._**

 ** _the lost one shall suffer_**

 ** _the wrath of lord_**

 ** _to save the lion,_**

 ** _he wishes to kill.."_**

the Prophecy.

Until next time

 **Kohinoor**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Poseidon's daughter**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bianca!**

Sairah with daily non stop practice was now able to disarm almost half of the campers present. Her progress was tremendous and her health had also improved. No one could say that she was same Sairah who had ran away. Sairah had bonded well with her brother Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Bianca. Sairah spent most of her free time with Nico talking, chatting, gossiping, fighting and bickering over petty things. She had caught her brother staring at Annabeth many times. She even suggested him to make a move. He avoided it by saying it wasn't the right time.

Whenever the rest of them wanted Sairah to do something or at least touch water she would make excuses and leave the place. Sairah's her fear for water grew more and more.

One day when all of them were having a bonfire. Sairah's curiosity had no bounds she asked Percy.

"Whenever I sleep I see you coming towards with a bucket full of water."

"Well ... I ... Just make sure that my sis is well." he added a smile to it.

"And how do you do that?"

"No, no I don't do anything its all you. I just help you through."

"Huh?"

"You healed Bianca still you didn't feel any kind of loss of energy as it wasn't your energy it was your power from the domain you control."

" It happened on its own as you said. That means that it happened when you really want it to happen. How did you actually do it. I mean what did you think?" asked Annabeth.

My eyes started to become watery as I said "When I was young my mom used to play this game with me where I was the superhero and she was in danger and I had to save her with my so called powers. She made me believe that this could happen even when it didn't at all. She always told me that always believe in your power and it will come to you at the time of need. And it it did. She played with me daily and that made her voice instilled in my mind. But this time it was different it was REAL for the first time. I was so scared when I saw Bianca lying lifeless. I cleared my mind and focused on her. Took deal breathes to relax my minds and then called for the nearest element. Mom used to give me this choice but she insisted on water. And now I know why."

Nico gave me a tight hug. I smiled at it. But my cheeks grew hot.

Seeing this Annabeth muttered "Hawww"

I moved back. But I guess Nico had other plans. He looked straight into my eyes and I did the same. Then he kissed me.

"Love birds." said Thalia in disgust.

Then we broke the kiss. After that I was red like a tomato.

"Percy will you please." I said to my shy brother.

He gave me a glare then his eyes softened when I motioned him that it was the right time.

"Annabeth..." He stammered.

How I wish I could interfere but I resisted the feeling as it was his life he had to do it on his own.

"Percy, I really like you." She finished.

Percy gaped at her. I was really very happy. He had finally found someone who could complete his clumsiness. Then I waited for my brother to make the first move. But he just sat there with his mouth wide open.

Well yeah I resisted. But it wasn't long as Annabeth herself closed his mouth by her hand. I guess my brother has a long way to go then.

Then we retired to bed.

Next morning. I was chirpier, I woke up early took bath and wore my best outfit. Combed my black hair and decided to let them down. After a long struggle I was able to decide my hairstyle.

"Where ya going?" asked my dominant elder brother.

"Do I really have to tell you."

"I can guess that out but early morning. Nico isn't an early morning person."

"Can't I at least see him. He'll wake up soon practice doesn't start for an hour and a half."

"Go get ready will ya."I added.

"Me?" He questioned.

"Nico might not be an early person but Annabeth surely is. If you leave like right now you can meet her she'll be jogging. Go get your sneakers." I pushed him to his self.

Then I went to see Nico. At cabin III he was the only one there as Bianca practices sword fighting early morning . I rapped on the door. Once twice thrice when I heard no one, I banged the door.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? just leave I'll be up after an hour."

"NICO DI ANGELO. Get out of your bed and open the got dam door."

When there was no movement inside.

"NICO, IT'S ME SAIRAH!"

I heard someone fall off the bed. And the door opened to reveal a sleepy Nico.

"Oh hi Sairah." Said a sleepy voice. I knew that it wasn't going to go anywhere.

"You look beautiful." He said with only one eye open. He was struggling to stay awake.

"Thanks Nico, just meet me in an hour. Go sleep." I commanded him. And he obeyed as expected.

We chatted a little while and then my time table began. After I ended I went with Nico to the Zeus fist we sat down and chatted for a while and then we said our goodbye and retired to our cabins.

I reached my cabin opened the door to find a Cyclops sitting on Percy's bed. I nearly screamed and threw whatever I could grab fast. A baseball, I threw it at him it hit his forehead. He winced with pain. I now held a baseball bat to fight him out. Just then Percy rushed out of the bathroom.

"Tyson you alright!"

"Percy?"

"That's your brother, Sairah and he is bleeding. Gotdamn Sairah."

"Brother?"

"Half brother."

"What should I do now."

"Help me take him to the infirmary. Or I'll take him there you go and call Will."

I ran to get Will.

When I reached the infirmary Tyson was crying like a baby and Percy was comforting him like his father, well that's my father Poseidon, what would have he done seeing one child attack the other one guess I could have got punished. I pushed this thoughts away.

I saw Will cleaning Tyson's wounds. When Tyson was bandaged I went forward and knelt before him.

"I'm so sorry Tyson. I truely am."

He didn't reply but looked up to Percy. Percy said

"She's your sister. Half-sister Sairah. "

His brows lightened. I felt relieved.

He then stood up I lost my balance and fell down. He helped me up and drew me into a hug. My ribcage was nearly crushed.

"Umm, Tyson you can let me go."

He left me.

"Tyson always wanted a sister."

I smiled and corrected him

"Half sister." But he was busy pulling me and Percy into another rib cracking hug. Then we walked back to our cabin.

"Sairah, Dad asked me to make this for you."

I was astonished. He held out a ring. It had a small diamond over it along with integrate design over it. It looked so pretty. I accepted it.

"Twist it."

I did as he said. And lo it was a sword. "Thank you."

I then swung it. It was not too heavy nor to light. Neither too long nor too short. Just perfect.

"Its beautiful. And just Perfect."

I read the word written over it.

 **Zwitter.**

We had a good talk about Tyson's days and Dad's palace. Next day I woke up and dressed up. Percy and Tyson were sleeping. I reached out to the door knob when the door opened. To reveal Grover. I had met him recently. He was a nice fella. I frowned.

"Not the face you wanted to see?" he questioned.

I gave him a weak smile which then turned into a big one as Nico was standing right behind him.

"Hi Nico." He grabbed my waist and twirled me around. Percy woke up because of the noise. "Percy, Sairah, Chiron wants to see you."

"We'll be there in a moment as soon as my big bro is dressed up." I pointed at Percy.

With this Percy went to get dressed while I sat down on the stairs with my head rested on Nico's shoulders and his head on mine. And our hands clutched together.

Soon Percy cleared his throat and killed the romance.

"Bye Honeyplum." said Nico.

"See you later Sleepyhead!"

I caught up with Percy.

"Honeyplum" Percy teased me.

"Seaweed brain." I replied.

We both had a good laugh. We saw Bianca talking to Chiron.

"You three have a quest to accomplish." said Chiron.

"There's a dragon that is threaten the wood nymphs of the Nymphadora region and you have to kill it. You will leave now grab your weapons. And go." Ordered Chiron.

We all took our weapons I took my Zwitter with me. I had a tingling feeling when I realized that Nymphadora is near a riverbank. But I didn't have any idea what this day had in store for me.

We three reached Nymphadora by Bianca's shadow travel. We were standing in the shadows of a tree. Percy then held Bianca after her shadow travel. Though she was through with it but this time she had two people with her. While Percy was helping her up I kept watch.

Then I heard a shrill cry, plea for help. I couldn't stop myself. I rushed to its aid. I head Percy calling out and then Bianca too called out. This time I hid behind a tree. Waiting for the voice to call out and to hear any more movements. I forgot that my scent would be very strong and easy to track. I can handle it I kept telling myself. I can take care of myself I kept reassuring myself. With this I twisted my ring, my sword, Zwitter. I was ready to attack.

It was there, the dragon knew I was behind the tree. He knew my place I was half terrified. I tried to swing my Zwitter at him he deflected it with ease.

"Call for help." It commanded me telepathically.

"NO!" I screamed and lifted Zwitter once again this time it made a cut on his body. He didn't even flinch.

But yeah he got angry. Well then I knew it was a fire breathing dragon. It blew fire at me. Unknowingly I pulled my zwitter in front of me. It deflected the fire. I then ran around the dragon to avoid his gaze. As my feet met the thing

WATER.

My feet froze, I froze. Then from the corner of my eyes I saw Percy and Bianca fighting the Dragon. Percy had made a tornado and was using it as a defensive shield and his sword as offence Bianca had blinded the Dragon. And was creating chains that interlocked themselves and blinded the Dragon.

Bianca said

"Sairah calm your sense. Your power reacts to your emotions. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, exhale. Concentrate focus all your attention to your element. It will come to you."

I could hear the monster screeching. Bianca's voice rang

"Focus, Sweety you can do it."

I followed her instructions but I was scared. I opened my eyes slowly. Then I heard a shout it was Bianca she was so focused on me that she forgot to cover herself and a dragon passed his thorny tail through her stomach.

Blood gushed out her stomach.

"Bianca!" I rushed to her side.

I held her before she could fall on the ground.

Bianca held up her hand to my cheek and stroke it softly.

"You have to take care of yourself. Can you do that for me?" I nodded. "Good". Just then Percy came to our side.

"Percy, can you take care of my little sister Sairah and Nico."

"No no no. You will be fine. Just stay with me. You cant just leave me. It doesn't have to be this way."

"Sweety, I will always be by your side in here." She said pointing my heart.

"No"

"Just remember what I said."

"I will always." With this I turned to face the dragon who was ready to blow fire.

I was angry.

"YOU BETTER BE PREPARED!" I growled.

I guess, I didn't have time for this with or with out percy was going to kill this dragon. Percy's Water controlling responded to this.

I imagined the water to make a sphere of water that could drown the dragon. The water followed me. Soon the dragon was drowning. He tried to struggle. I commanded the water to create a whirlpool inside that the dragon would have to fight to drain his energy. And then with a violent sound the water started to behave violently as I has expected it to. Then I grabbed my Zwitter and with the help of the stairs created by water I ran up to the water globe. I jumped in.

I could see the dragon struggling but it wasn't tired. I slashed my sword against its creating a cut as big as me. And then from the opposite side of the sphere I jumped out and landed on one knee holding my Zwitter in one hand and the other in the form of a palm facing downwards.

"Good now command it to go down." Said Bianca. I followed unknowingly.

The dragon fell on the ground lifeless.

I rushed to Bianca's side. " Good, now you must improve sweety and perfect this. I am proud of you! Wasn't I right Percy she can do it alone."

"Give my love to Nico. Take care of him."

With this Bianca coughed blood and then her head hung lifeless. The ground shook.

Hope this touched your heart. If yes then tell me. Review.

Until next time

 **Kohinoor**


	9. Chapter 9

**Poseidon's daughter**

 **Chapter 9**

 **NICO!**

With this Bianca's body turned into golden glitter and drifted into the ground. Percy and I were crying. Bianca was not only a friend but a sister a motherly figure in this new world she always stood up for me. She helped me in my bad times and was there to celebrate during the good ones. She loved me like her own sister I loved her like my elder sister and now she was gone, gone forever.

The nymphs helped us up and gave us condolences and also thanked us.

Both of us were still sitting on the ground beside, where Bianca's body once lay. Percy stood up ready to go back home, to camp half-blood. He held out his hand for me but I just sat there.

"Time to go." he whispered.

I nodded. I knew it was time to go but my heart wasn't ready to move. He then held my shoulders and first tightly and then his grip loosened. I was ready to get up but I was physically tired after the fight and emotionally broken that I couldn't move my legs.

"I cant." I replied.

"It was all my fault. I'm sorry. I'll leave take care of everyone just go leave me here ." I add.

"Sairah just stay calm and don't freak out. Call for the water to help you gain your energy. Tell it to rejuvenate you."

I tried it once and then I gave up.

"I cant Percy."

"We don't have time for this, Sairah. You remember me coming to your bed with a bucket of water. I used to place that by your head and dip your hand in it touching the water. You were able to soak all the energy from it. That's why you would wake up rejuvenated. That's why your health improved. And its all because of water, your source, that you were able to do this." said Percy pointing at the dead dragon.

With this the dragon turned into golden dust and vaporised. I tried again harder this time. But it didn't work.

"Sairah we don't have all day for this just don't freak out. You can practice this at the camp." saying this Percy formed a big water bubble around us and took us into its depths. From there he stirred us up to the camp. We came out of the water and lay down at the beach. Luckily Will found us. He gave us ambrosia. We regained our strengths. Then Chiron and Mr D joined us.

I was filled with shame I couldn't meet anyone's eyes. I took away their greatest warrior, their family member, a daughter, a sister.

"Sairah!" I heard a familiar voices that came and gave me a hug, Thalia and Annabeth.

They looked over my shoulder and asked

"Where's Bianca?" they asked me I couldn't speak, words clogged my mouth like dry ash.

Then Percy shook his head gently. There were gasps all-around.

"Sairah, Bianca, Percy!" Said a too familiar voice.

I froze.

It was him

Nico.

He saw me, rushed towards me and drew me into a hug.

"I felt something large. I felt someone very near to me go to meet dad." he said. He laid a small kiss on my cheeks.

"I'm... sorry... Nico... Your... intuition is right.. Its not about me... Its.."

"Bianca." I finished.

I felt the temperature drop and darkness spread. I felt the tremors spread through the ground. A crack appeared in front. Skeletons crept out of them. I turned around and hugged him hard. And then I ran away from him, Percy, Chiron and everybody. I went straight into the water. I went into its depths. I let it drown me. I felt Percy's presence coming closer. I felt him, stopping the water from drowning me. He was too strong for me but I managed to make a solid sphere, a barrier around me. Which forced him out.

"Calm down Sairah!"

"Nico needs you now!"

"You love him, don't you, then go and calm him down."

"Sweety, love isn't only in the good times you spend its also the bad times."

"Bianca had grade 4 cancer and was about to die sooner or later."

"That doesn't mean that she had to die now. You don't understand its all my fault. She died because of me."

"No she died for you."

"Didn't you promise Bianca that you will take care of her brother for her."

"Yes"

I replied and let him come break the barrier that had kept home out. He came closer. He held out a hand for me and gave me a weak smile. I reached out to him. He took me to the surface.

I didn't see Nico. Annabeth informed me, that he left as soon as I stormed off. I knew where he would have gone. I ran before he would do something foolish.

I ran to the Zeus Fist I climbed as fast as my legs could carry me. I saw him standing at the edge.

"Nico."

"What happened coward why did you come here?"

'Coward'

"I came to check on you."

"You saw me alive. Now leave me alone."

"I love you Nico. I am not leaving."

"Love is overrated."

"Do you feel that? Did you feel the same when u first kissed me? Did you feel the same whenever I hugged you? Did you feel the same when we talked in this place?"

He didn't reply. I continued.

"Nico, that's not why I came here. I am sorry for Bianca."

"Then why did you run away."

"I was scared. I was scared of you. I was scared of, how I would face you. How I would talk to you."

"Now you aren't."

"Yes I am scared but I had promised Bianca to take care of you."

"I want to keep my word. She meant the world to me. She was not only a friend but motherly figure.

She took care of me. She was there by my side when no one was. She made sure I was well settled here in this new surroundings.

She would have done the same to everyone else but for child like me, she meant the world."

"How did she...?"

"I was stuck in the water she was talking to me to come out of it."

"Why in the hell are you afraid of water?"

"Its my past."

"What happened in your past?"

I was dumbstruck. I left the place.

I went straight to Annabeth.

"I want to forget my past." I said to her.

"But why?"

"I want to forget my past. Can you help me. Please."

"Isn't there anything you want to remember?"

"Yes, names Bianca and Sue. Both of them did alot for me."

"Any memories with them you'd want to remember."

"I'll write them down."

"Okay."

I saw Annabeth leave to find the Connor brothers. I went straight to the arena. Where I found Percy. I opened my Zwitter.

"Percy ready!"

He saw me and nodded. I fought with him and then other campers for the whole day.

"Jeez Sairah calm down. You'll kill me like that."said a camper

"I don't want to." I replied.

The next day I fought with Ares and the Athena cabin. Clarisse and Annabeth were busy so I defeated almost all of them. This day ended soon. I saw Nico starring at me. But I ignored him during the fights but passed a weak smile whenever I could.

The next day.

I was too sleepy to come out of my bed. Surprisingly Annabeth came to meet me.

"Its ready, Sairah, but I want to know the reason why do you want to forget your past?"

"I cant tell you."

"Then show me."

I removed my shirt and showed her my bruised back which had now healed up a little. I had my back towards the door. Then a familiar voice said

"Sairah, I wanted to talk to you... What is this?"

I pushed down my shirt.

"Nothing."

"Sairah, I want to know what happened everything you want to forget."

"What do you want to forget?"

"Its nothing of your concern." I said to Nico.

"There is no way you can do that."

"Unfortunately there is one."

"Will then you, help me forget my past."

"Deal?"

"Deal" I confirmed.

"Now, tell me how are you going to do it."

"Pensieve." She smirked.

" I don't want to be present when you go through my past."

"Where will you go?" asked Nico.

"I have a place to visit I'll leave tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Sairah to ask you about your past." confessed Nico

"Its okay." With this I left the place to avoid any further talks.

I went straight to the beach.

"Tomorrow I will be able to swim, and control you. Tomorrow I will conquer you. Tomorrow I will finally be Poseidon's daughter. Tomorrow..." Someone stoped me.

"Why tomorrow? Why not today?"

"Because today I am a servant of my past."

"And tomorrow you wont be?"

"No." I replied.

"Sairah don't run from your past. The faster you realize the reality the better."

"I'll be free tomorrow." I replied with a smile.

"Tomorrow I will stop running." I turned to see Percy and Nico standing.

"Thank you Percy for being there for me." And then I ran away from there leaving both of them puzzled. I ran and climbed Thalia's Pine. Where I sat and thought what I was going to do tomorrow. Tomorrow was Sue's death anniversary and I was going to cist her grave for the last time.

Annabeth called me down. She informed me that I had to give my hair and blood sample for the Pensieve. I complied and gave it to her. After this I loitered around.

I then went for dinner. I gulped down my food and left the place.

 **Nico's POV**

I saw her standing by the sea. I went to her.

"Sairah" I called out to her. She didn't turn to face me. I though she wasn't able to hear me.

I called out again this time louder "Sairah" she still gave no answer but I was sure that she heard me. So I continued.

"I said I was sorry Sairah and you forgave me, didn't you Sairah." I said to her but she wasn't looking at me.

"Why are you acting this way. Did I.." She didn't let me complete the sentence.

"Just go away Nico"she replied.

I wasn't ready to give up so easily and was spread losing my temper.

"No, I wont untill you tell me what is wrong. Why are you acting like this." I shot back

She turned to face me and questioned innocently "acting this way, Nico I am like that. I can't pretend to be someone.."

"Cut the crap, why are you suddenly neglecting me what have I done?" I reprimanded

She stayed quiet.

"Can't you just look at me and tell me?" I shouted at her.

She turned to face me but didn't meet my eyes. I saw she was crying. I held her, wiped her tears and asked her again.

"Just tell me Why, Sairah ?"

She started crying harder she drew me into a hug. I hugged her back. After a few seconds she pulled her hands off me and took a step away from me and turned her back towards me.

"I am scared"she said

"Of what" I asked.

"Of you getting hurt"

I was confused by her answer but didn't speak a word hoping that she would continue.

"Everyone I grew closer too is no more alive. I wasn't able to protect any of them. All of them died in front of my eyes and I could do nothing. I don't want anything to happen to.." She wasn't able to complete her sentence she started to sob. I went and hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault"

She pulled back with red eyes she spoke

"They explain to me why every one I loved are in their graves. Once, I too thought it was coincident but when the only person with whom I had smiled, confided, laughed with the one who helped me in this new place is no more breathing."

All I could say was "Bianca"

Until next time

 **Kohinoor**


	10. Chapter 10

**Poseidon's daughter**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Pensieve 1**

 **Nicos POV**

After which we walked together holding hands and then went to sleep.

The next day.

Sairah left a note saying she would be back in an hour. I then went to the great hall where the Pensieve was placed. I found that Sairah had left a list of people who were allowed to watch it.

Me, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and Chiron were on the list.

We sat down as Annabeth switched it on.

 _ **Pensieve**_

Sairah J Anderson was born to Janet Anderson and Poseidon. Sairah had an elder brother Nicolas were a happy family but one fateful rainy night Janet met a car accident. A high speed car skid over the muddy water. The driver was drunk and to avoid any kind of mishaps, he left Janet bleeding on the road. Janet didn't open her eyes ever after that.

After this traumatic incident Sairah and Nicolas were under the legal custody of Jane, their aunt and Janet's younger sister. Jane herself was married to Bob and had a daughter; Sue, two years older to Nicolas. The night Sairah and Nicolas had come to Jane's house Sairah cried, Sue stayed up all night and comforted her and Nicolas. Sue was by Sairah's side everytime she needed her. Sairah and Nicolas eventually accepted Jane and Bob. Jane accepted both of them. Jane took care of them but they were always second priority when Sue was in choice . Nicolas and Sairah were soon used to this behaviour. They lived happily but this happiness was not long.

Only a year later during summer holidays at the beach, Sairah told she was thirsty. Leaving Sue in charge Bob and Jane went to buy water. Sairah and Sue were busy with their sand castle, Nicolas wanted to swim. And without informing any one he went into the water.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to swim in the deep sea. The sea was taking him to the horizon. He cried for help. Sue heard him and instructed Sairah to stay put while she herself dived into the water and swam upto Nicolas helped him up. Nicolas wasn't able to keep himself afloat.

Soon panic started to overpower both of them. Soon they were both engulfed by a wave and this time they went inside and never came afloat.

Sairah saw all of this and wasn't able to move. Soon her eyes were watery and drop fell after drop. Jane and Bob arrived from behind Sairah, they saw Sairah facing the sea and no sign of their daughter Sue. Jane thought Sue was playing somewhere and went to give water to Sairah. But when Sairah didn't move, Jane knelt down to see tears. She realized, but it was too late. Bob dived into the water to find his daughter sinking to dept. She was holding Nicolas's hand. Up at the surface Jane was shouting and screaming at Sairah demanding her to bring back her Sue and threatening her if she didn't . Bob now brought Sue at the shore. All three rushed to the hospital. Jane and Bob both were in a state of trauma.

At the hospital the doctors said that survival chances were bleak. Unfortunately both Jane and Bob blamed the death of their daughter on Sairah. Sue was their life. Sairah constantly asked for Nicolas but was shushed everytime. Whenever she was about to speak something she was forced to shut up. This annoyed both Jane and Bob.

The next time when Sairah asked about Nicolas, Jane replied "he left you. He didn't like to be with you."

After that there was no mention about Nicolas. Sairah believed that she was responsible for Sue's death but she couldn't believe that her brother had left her.

Condition at home worsened day after day. Jane's eyes which once had a some warmth now were full of anger. With Sue and Nicolas gone Sairah was left without any protection or care. She regularly cried herself to sleep. She was forced to do daily chores and was treated worse than a servant.

Everyday Sairah cleaned the house, dust the house, washed the dishes, made food, got scolded for no reason at all. She wasn't allowed to share the table with Bob or Jane, she ate the leftovers. She was only allowed to sleep after Bob and Jane had slept and was to get up before them. She wasn't given new clothes.

Neither was she allowed to touch Sue's things nor enter into her room or even touch her photograph. She wasn't allowed to leave the house. Getting a glimpse of outside world through the window was a privilege. Sairah often had watery eyes when she saw a pair of brother and sister giggling while passing through her house as it reminded her of her past days of joy and laughter with her brother and Sue.

Sairah's only comfort was now a stray cat that she had found on the roads unwanted and alone like herself. Sairah used to leave some milk of her own in a bowl for the cat.

Tomorrow was Sue's birthday. Sairah remembered she wanted to see her and feel her presence , feel her arms holding her tightly and telling her to stop crying. Sairah had stopped herself to see Sue till now but at her birthday she couldn't control herself. She decided to sneak into the car while Jane and Bob were getting ready and then just have a glance of Sue's grave and then rush back into the car and be back. If Jane found out what Sairah was upto, she will thrash Sairah to blue black; but Sairah felt it was worth it.

That night Sairah was awake late to find her best dress to wear tomorrow. She ironed it along with the other clothes and cleaned her sandals. She was eager to meet Sue. The next morning she was up early she prepared the breakfast and swept the floor. Took bath and wore her dress and combed her hair to a pony hid herself but her plan was called of as her aunt called her to wash the dishes. Obediently Sairah went inside and did the dishes when she was half through she saw Jane and Bob all well dress and ready to go. They closed the door after them locking Sairah inside. Sairah wasn't ready to give up so easily. She finished her dishes and she opened the locked backdoor whose key she found beneath the flowerpot placed near it, just where her aunt used to keep it. She seemed to remember her past days when she and Sue used to sneak out of the house everytime they were up to some mischief.

Once out she rushed to the graveyard. She was out of the house for the first time in three months she wanted to do so many things but seeing Sue was the most important one so she ran and stopped only when she had reached the graveyard. There she waited for her aunt and uncle to leave. As soon as they left Sairah rushed to see Sue. As she reached the grave she fell on her knees and cried.

"Oh Sue, I am so sorry shouldn't have let you die. I should have done something, anything that could have saved your life. You didn't deserve to die, I do."with another sob she said" I miss you so much. I remember all the fun we had together. I know you are watching over me. I love you Sue. Please come back. I am sorry .

"Yes you killed her. You killed Sue"said a voice in Sairah's ear. Sairah sobbed harder. After that, all she remembered was being dragged, thrown into the car and driven back home.

Where she was hit by a belt on the back that left a blue on her back . She was threatened , if she left the house again she would be killed. Next day she was setting as usual after finishing her chores with a bowl filled with milk placed in front of her for the cat. She was lost in her thoughts when the cat sat on her lap and was looking at her this when she came out of her thoughts. The cat saw her with eyes as if questioning 'What happened' with this tears rolled down. The cat licked it. 'As if telling her not to cry.' Sairah hugged the cat for understanding. Then she placed the cat down near the bowl of milk. The cat drank the milk and left.

The next day Bob came home early to see Sairah keeping some milk for the cat. Furiously he grabbed the cat and rushed inside. Sairah rushed after him pleading him to let her go. As he was in he called out to Jane

"She gives food to this cat. Hold her"

Jane did as she was told. Bob then came back with a club in his hands. Bob hit the cat in front of Sairah. Sairah cried and begged for forgiveness and to leave her cat alone but Bob acted as if he was deaf to her plead. Bob did stop, only to find the cat wasn't alive. Jane loosened her grip.

Sairah was grief-stricken, she fell down. Anger and revenge surfaced up she somehow managed to gather some courage to stand up picked up a glass bottle filled with water and threw it on Jane.

It hit Jane on the back of her head. Jane started to bleed. Bob slapped Sairah, she fell on the ground.

"You stay here" he screamed at her. He locked Sairah in the house and left with Jane.

At the hospital he found out that Jane was out of danger but the trauma of loss of her daughter and this hit had made her mad. Back at home Sairah alone in the house was crying over her cat. She felt no kind of regret for her aunt.

Bob returned home with Jane three days later. He went out to get medicine for Jane he forgot about Sairah. After Sairah heard the main door close she crept out of her room to find her aunt sitting still on the couch. Sairah was scared that Jane might shout at her but Jane didn't move. Sairah moved closer to her aunt who still showed no movement. Sairah sat beside her aunt ready for any kind of sudden action. But there were none. Sairah couldn't understand this new behavior. She went and ate something and came back with a glass of water for Jane and offered it. At this moment the door opened and Bob entered.

He saw Sairah holding a glass of water to Jane. He thought that Sairah was about to hit Jane again. He thrashed Sairah again and again until she fell on the floor with a loud thud. He then grabbed her by hair and forced her into her room and locked it.

That night he opened Sairah's room and dragged her out. Shoved her into the car and drove it to a deserted place. He forced her out of the car and locked her in the house. Sairah was terrified she was trembling with fear.

Until next time

 **Kohinoor**

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Poseidon's daughter**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Pensieve 2**

 _ **Pensieve**_

That night he open the room and dragged Sairah out. Sairah was confused about Bob reaction. Next thing Sairah knew was being shoved into a car and driven to a deserted place. She was then dragged out of the car and pushed into the house. Bob entered the house and locked it after him.

Sairah was terrified she was trembling with fear she crawled to another corner of the room away from Bob. He walked up to her and knelt beside her, playfully ran his fingers through her hair. Firstly smiling and and then anger engulfed his face and changed expression. He caught the hair that were in his hand pulled them, Sairah shouted. Sairah was scared she closed her eyes. Bob then hit her on her head and went inside a room and came out and dragged Sairah into it.

Sairah now noticed her surrounding she was in the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with water and the switch board was filled with wires. There was a strange machine attached to it . She was then forced into the bathtub filled with water.

Bob tied her legs and hands to the legs of the tub and stuffed Sairah's mouth with cloth. Sairah knew that this wasn't good and it shouldn't be like this. She begged him to stop.

Bob reacted as if he couldn't see her nor could he hear her. Bob then faced the machine and turned some switches. Next he dipped two wires into the water and switched on the machine.

Current rushed through Sairah's body, penetrating every cell in her body. The pain was unparalleled. Sairah screamed and shouted in pain and agony. Bob switched off the machine.

"This is the pain I feel for what you have done."

With watery eyes he said "You took away my daughter Sue and maddened my wife Jane. And were up to taking her life."

He said switching on the machine while , Sairah screamed even harder the pain was unbearable and Bob had increased the intensity. Sairah shook her head trying to tell him that it wasn't her intention.

He switched off the machine and questioned Sairah "Why ? Why did you do it? Sue loved you didn't she , then why did you kill her? What wrong have we done to you that you took away our life, Sue. You killed Sue , it was all your fault." And again switched it on.

Bob blamed Sairah for death of his daughter.

After a few seconds which seemed like hours together to Sairah Bob again switched off the machine.

"You are not dying so easily. Every time Jane feels pain. You will pay for it."

With this he cut open one of the tied bonds and left the room with the door banging. This gave chills running down her spine. Bob locked the house and left.

Sairah was so tired and exhausted that she couldn't lift a finger but still, she gathered all strength she had to open the other knot. After a few trials she was able to open all three of them.

She tried to move out of the tub. But she wasn't able to. She tried again harder this time and was successful. Yet she fell on the floor with with her face down. She was too exhausted to even open her eyes. There she lay for the rest of the night. That is were Bob found her the next night. And the whole traumatizing incident repeated itself. Screaming, shouting and pleading to Bob to stop. And yet again none of her pleas were listened to. Bob again left her that night in the tub with one bond cut.

The next morning Sairah woke up firstly astonished of her surrounding but everything came back to her in a few moments. She tried to open up the bonds and after a few trials she was free in her cage. Out of the tub she fell. She tried to sit up with her back to the tub. Her head was throbbing.

All she was able to do was sleep because all her pain could register was pain, severe pain. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. After two three hours she woke up. She tried to get up but all she was able to do was crawl. Soon after some tried she got up and rummaged for an exit any door or unlatched window. Her search proved out to be futile. She tried to open the main door to escape but no luck.

Again came the night. Sairah now dreaded the night. She hid herself behind the old couch. She was trembling with fear when she heard the keys enter into the key hole and the unlatching of lock. All she could do was hope that it she wasn't found out. Sadly, she was and the traumatizing repeated it self again in the bathtub.

Bob didn't return the next night. Sairah was scared to death but still tried to find a way out of this prison all the windows were jammed and closed shut. Sairah was unable to find an exit. It seemed that the door was the only way in and her way out.

Next night Bob returned and Sairah was again thrown into the bathtub. The next morning Sairah woke up although she had lost all hope of getting out of this hell, she still tried to open the door

And it did.

Bob had forgot to lock the door. Sairah ran away from the house that had held her prisoner for 120 hours which seemed no less than a decade and that is the date when Nico and Percy found her.

 **Pensieve ended.**

 **Nico POV**

There were watery eyes all-around. Everyone was shocked to hear about Sairah's dreadful past. Loss of her mother, her brother Nicolas, her sister Sue, living in hell then her cat being murdered in front of her eyes and herself being tortured by the element she can control.

I glanced at my watch to find that 3 hours had passed.

"Sairah should have been here by this time."

"That girl has really been through alot."

"She's missing."

Questions were flying all-around them. What if she gets caught... What if he...

"Hopefully she's not gone into the wrong place."

"She wouldn't have. Even she would have. I'll find her." I said.

"I am going to get her back."

Percy stood up "Nico she is not only your but also my sister too and our friend too. We'll help you out but where are you going to search her?"

Both Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other and said the at once "Near Sue, its Sue's birthday today"

All four of them ran. But they weren't the only ones looking for someone. Danger awaited them in the graveyard.

In New York they reached the graveyard. It was huge.

Annabeth said " Scatter out, that way we'll cover larger distance in shorter time. Sue Page is what we are looking for"

They didn't need to be told twice. they all went in different directions.

"It's here." called Thalia. They rushed to her to find a bouquet placed below the name. And another bouquet dropped nearby. It seemed that Sairah wasn't the only one who had come to see Sue.

They then found drag marks. They saw the marks and then saw each other as if confirming their own unpleasant thoughts. They all were thinking the same thing

"Bob" all of them said at once.

A voice boomed " What have we got here, Jackson,Annabeth,Thalia and our Di Angelo"

"Show yourself Luke?" Said Percy uncapping his Riptide.

"What's the hurry Jackson? Why don't you play with a friend of mine. Or why don't all of you have some fun."

Suddenly Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth were surrounded by a crowd of monsters all eager to kill them.

"Why Luke why are you not here fighting by our side and there fighting against us. Luke what you ought to do will be futile and dangerous to not only you but all of us." said Thalia.

Nico elbowed Percy

"We don't have time for this. Sairah needs us now and we can't keep her waiting after what we just came across Bob. On my signal grab their hands. Promise me Percy you will do everything you can to save her. This is the only way out. I have to. For Sairah." said Nico with pain pouring through his eyes.

"But how will you do it. it's afternoon." Questioned Percy

"Just do as you I told you"said Nico

Percy could only give a nod. Annabeth couldn't understand what she had just listened. Nico was about to shadow travel in broad light. She just trusted Nico and was ready to hold Thalia's and Nico's hand on the signal.

"Kill the boys and leave the girls"ordered Luke to his army.

Percy was waiting eagerly for Nico's signal.

"Now" he screamed to Percy. After this everything happened in fraction of seconds. The monsters jumped over them. Nico grabbed Percy . Annabeth grabbed Percy and Thalia. Percy grabbed Thalia and Nico. And through the shadows of the monsters that were over him Nico shadow traveled.

This was just an idea that had struck Nico. Nico wasn fully aware that this shadow travel will drain him completely. He was too young for this kind of exhausting act. With this they reached their destination and Nico collapsed.

Until next time

 **Kohinoor**

Review peeps!


	12. Chapter 12

**Poseidon's daughter**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Lost Enemies**

Hi I'm back! moving on I made a little changes in the last chapter and they are here. So put on your seat belt and lets get going...

~~oo0O0oo~~

Suddenly Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth were surrounded by a crowd of monsters all eager to kill them.

"Why Luke why are you not here fighting by our side and there fighting against us. Luke what you ought to do will be futile and dangerous to not only you but all of us." said Thalia.

Nico elbowed Percy

"We don't have time for this. Sairah needs us now and we can't keep her waiting after what we just came across Bob. On my signal grab their hands. Promise me Percy you will do everything you can to save her. This is the only way out. I have to. For Sairah." said Nico with pain pouring through his eyes.

"But how will you do it. it's afternoon." Questioned Percy

"Just do as you I told you"said Nico

Percy could only give a nod. Annabeth couldn't understand what she had just listened. Nico was about to shadow travel in broad light. She just trusted Nico and was ready to hold Thalia's and Nico's hand on the signal.

"Kill the boys and leave the girls"ordered Luke to his army.

Percy was waiting eagerly for Nico's signal.

"Find her! Save her!" Said Nico bearing a final eye contact.

"Now" he screamed to Percy. After this everything happened in fraction of seconds. The monsters jumped over them. Nico grabbed Percy . Annabeth grabbed Percy and Thalia. Percy grabbed Thalia and Nico. And through the shadows of the monsters that were over him Nico shadow traveled.

This was just an idea that had struck Nico. Nico wasn fully aware that this shadow travel will drain him completely. He was too young for this kind of exhausting act.

"As planned!" exclaimed Luke.

"Though I didn't think that they'll leave without even a small fight. Sad" pouted Luke.

"Time to meet them again."

And whoosh every single one of them, too vanished.

They all shadow travelled. Percy remembered the surrounding quickly. Thalia catching up on with what was happening caught Nico half way through his fall aided by Annabeth. They all helped Nico back on his feet but he was too weak and drained out of energy. In a hurry Annabeth dropped her bag.

They reached the Bob's place. They drew their weapons and were ready to slash the heck out of Bob. With anger sparking the adrenaline coursing through the veins. Percy kicked to door ajar and it fell with THUD.

They went in. They were surrounded by darkness. The temperature fell a few degrees. They were blinded by the dark. Yet they charged and hit the glass wall. "Thud!"

As their eyes adjusted they noticed they were in a glass cube and the noise was of the glass door closing. But Annabeth was pulled away and bonded so that she couldn't move. She was outside the glass box.

"Hello friends!" said a familiar voice.

"Luke!"

"Ahh yes."

"Your here?"

"Let me tell you the background story while my friend here lets that gas in."

Thalia read "MIC."

Annabeth's eye turned to horror. "Methyl Iso cyanide"

"Why?" though her thoughts were racing to find an exit.

'Pump'

'Pump'

The gas entered the chamber.

"So where was I yes. We sensed or they sensed a powerful demigod here. You know what she more powerful than Jackson. 'Sairah' I was about to capture her and make her realize gods weren't worthy enough to be rule. And as they had destroyed their dad lord Kronos, it was our turn to return their favour. It was an easy thing in her case she had been through worse things without her dad Poseidon." Then Sairah entered strapped to the stretcher.

"Glad you could join us. Come meet your friends. Yup so Percy tell me

Where were you when she was administered to hell?

Where was your dad Percy?

Where was he Sairah?

When you saw your brother drown where was your brother Percy? Where was Poseidon?

Or when your sister drowned what was her name. Bianca na she Nico's sister but ya same questions apply to you too Nico. Ya Sue!"

 **Annabeth's Pov**

I noticed Sairah was bonded to the stretcher with belt and the stretcher was placed vertically so that she was seen as standing. I could tell she was crying before this could be Sue or Bob or both.

Wait where was Bob?

And when she saw us she broke down into small sobs. Maybe seeing us captured triggered something unwanted. Shit I remembered something.

 _'Everyone I grew closer to died.'_

She still believes in it. Nico inside had become pale due to his shadow travel. He was becoming drowsy. I could see he was fighting to stay awake. Though he was alert when Luke called out his name.

Thalia was trying to summon a lighting but all in vain. The gas was effecting them.

I was starting too loose focus and was becoming agitated.

I looked up to Percy he too was trying to summon water from anywhere. But all in vain.

Only one person can help us 'Sairah' she was our only hope.

'Pump'

Luke continued.

"That day I saw her finally running free out of the door. And you guys dropped in. I talks to my friend here Bob. Say hello." I saw an old man who appeared to be similar to Percy.

"Hello" replied Bob.

"So we had a deal he gets to torture Sairah and In change to telling me when and where could I find her and eventually you."

'Pump'

"Well Bob she's here and tied and all yours."

'Pump'

Bob's eyes showed pure anger. As he marched up to her. Wheeling the bathtub was filled with water. and there near the wall was the switch board was filled with wires with the same strange machine attached to it. Sairah was again forced into the bathtub filled with water.

Bob tied her legs and hands to the legs of the tub but this time he didn't stuff a cloth in Sairah's mouth as before.

Sairah was now shivering with fear of her haunted past anticipating the pain. She was begging him to stop.

Bob emotionlessly continued he was constantly ignoring her pleas. Bob then faced the machine and turned some switches on.

He removed the two chords that he had used before. Tested them by joining them zzzzZZZZzzzz the sparks flew.

"Thalia" I gasped.

"I...I.. can't its not under my control"

Next he dipped two wires into the water and switched on the machine. Water fell out with every painful moment Sairah made.

Sairah screamed and shouted in pain and agony yet Bob didn't switched off.

 **Nico's pov**

I saw her Sairah as she was forced into the bath tub. She was screaming thrashing her limbs. She was there and going through all this shit and I was here just staring at her.

Sairah shrieked "NNNNnnnooooo"

"Please stop it uncle."

And the chords went into the water.

Her deafening screams filled the room with horror, anger, pity, vengeance.

I wanted to scream to her to stay strong but my own body had grew paler and my voice was no louder that a whisper. And soon it was just my lips moving.

Tears trickled down. She's my responsibility, Sairah. And this is what I give her.

"You wont be able use your powers due to MIC cause that gas has a property to cause mutation in humans and in case of demigods the half godly side tends to sacrifice itself."

"As stated by my friend Fred." Pointing at a boy standing beside the cylinder.

"I'm Fred Son of Athena. Hi sis." He said to Annabeth.

Annabeth snarled.

I saw Sairah she became tired. Sairah looked sick she was half conscious, shivering with fear.

Then Bob turned around to face us and then looked at Luke.

"There is one more thing, Luke, my brother had come to check on Sairah, the day she ran away. These two boys were there tampering with my house and that black boy kicked my brother. So if you don't have any problem I'd like to take his revenge .."

Luke was lost in deep thoughts and then finally said

"Yes."

Bob grinned.

Luke said to me "Nico please listen to him and do as told any kind of mishaps will cost Percy a sister." he threatened holding a blade against Sairah neck.

 **Annabeth's pov**

Nico was growing paler just by looking at her, Sairah. Then came Luke's warning but the only image that stayed on my mind was Sairah's screams and her shaking body.

Next Nico was being beaten up by Bob and two others. There were a few black-blue spots but it wasn't done yet.

 **Percy pov**

I had never felt so helpless. I was useless here. My sister was being tortured and by cousin was being thrashed.

And then a final

'Pump'

Caused my brain to explode with pain, the MIC was choking my throat making my lungs dry and crave for oxygen. I wanted to give up. My eyes stung yet I opened them to look at them.

I let my tears fall. Thalia was no better but she wasn't a quitter. She was going to hold on untill...

For her sake I collected myself.

 **Sairah's pov**

With all the pain I was going through I saw all of them.

Annabeth wasn't subjected to any pain yet seeing your loved ones in pain is much more painful. Tears flowing down her cheeks said she was sustaining alot of pain watching other.

Thalia and Percy were too crying, their eyes were blood red. I could see them struggling under the pain of MIC's mutation. I could see them losing hope. They weren't able to control their elements this shock had frightened them even more. They were now coughing profusely and were sitting gasping for air.

Then I saw him.

Nico.

My Nico

His screams had muffled every other sound. Making my ears sting.

I wish I had listened to myself and stayed away from him. But it was late now nothing can happen now.

All that could escape my mouth was

"No" no louder than a whisper and was ignored against ego and vengeance of my uncle.

Next came the baseball bat and hockey sticks on Nico.

Nico's screams filled the room.

I saw him spit blood. So did Thalia and Percy. Then he said something that ringed many memories.

~~oo0O0oo~~

That's it ! hope you like it.

Please Review.

I am trying to maintain my profile and will post updates. Thank you peeps for sticking around.

Until next time.

Kohinoor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Poseidon's daughter**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Powers Lost**

 **Sairah's pov**

Next came the baseball bat and hockey sticks on Nico.

Nico's screams filled the room.

I saw him spit blood. So did Thalia and Percy. Then he screamed "Bianca!"

"Bianca help!"

Which ringed many memories.

' " _Wasn't I right Percy she can do it alone."_

 _"Give my love to Nico. Take care of him."_

 _After saying this Bianca had coughed blood then her head hung lifeless.'_

Keeping aside that sorrowful memory.

"Them?" Asked Bob pointing at the glass box. After giving it a thought Luke said

"but no marks." With a sly smile.

"I have the perfect thing in mind." said Bob with a sly smile.

 _'No not them they don't deserve it. Please don't do what I think you are going to do.'_

With that he started to undo the MIC pipe and attached a water pipe. Water gushed into the glass box.

 **General pov**

"Percy!"

"Percy do something!"

"Percy its water!" cried Thalia.

Percy was terrified. It was water and he couldn't do anything about it. The water had reached up to their knees. They were forced to stand up against the excruciating pain. Water now had made its way up to their waist.

Thalia was holding Percy by his collar.

"Percy Jackson son of the water Poseidon. Look at me. Control the FREAKING water."

Percy stood there focusing on the water hoping it to obey his commands. Yet nothing happened.

Tears streaming down their cheeks Thalia gave up cursing Percy.

Water was now up to their elbows. And then it abruptly stopped flowing into the box and started again but its flow wasn't smooth as before.

The water now had reached their chins and it stopped neither Bob nor Luke seem pleased.

"Percy?"

"How how.. can you do that?"asked Luke.

"FRED?" questioned Luke.

"FRED HOW IN THE HADES DID PERCY BE ABLE TO CONTROL WATER!" barked Luke.

"I don't know what just happened but I am sure Percy can't do anything now that his powers are gone." concluded Fred.

Percy himself seemed baffled.

 **Percy pov.**

I knew, I didn't do that. Then it can only be her. I looked at her. My eyes meet Sairah's. She was concentrating at the water that surrounded us. There was still hope. Sairah can do it.

"No problem! Step two" said Bob.

Bob revealed the two wires he had used on Sairah. I had doubts.

 _'She's a daughter of Poseidon she can do it.'_

I smirked making Luke angry and Fred annoyed.

"I don't know what went wrong."

Bob who ignored all of these talks inserted the wires. Current passed through my body through each and every cell. But I wasn't the only one. Thalia too was having a hard time. With her powers snatched away she wasn't able to control it.

Then something strange happened. The water around both us formed a hollow sphere. Completely cutting off all our the contacts with water.

We were relieved exhausted we fell to our knees. This relief was short lived as Luke shouted.

"SAIRAH!"

The water from the tub now formed tornado under Sairah's command. Which she willed it to Bob. Dragging him inside it, whirling him and spat him out, flying him to one side of the room.

And then she focused it to form a sphere around herself and forcing all the belts come undone.

Luke charged at her. She removed her Zwitter. She was ready.

After a few times Luke's blade had scratched her body she was able to cause one on his. I knew Sairah couldn't fight Luke's experience and practice. She'd have to do something extraordinary.

I yelled "Water, Sairah use it. You are a daughter of Poseidon. Embrace it!."

She wasn't fast enough as Bob was now pointing his blade on Nico's neck. She stopped dead at her track.

She looked at me for a moment. I knew what she meant. She had to save Nico so she couldn't control the water in the tank.

I mouthed "Fast"

And swish everything happened in a moment. There were two water bubbles holding Bob in one and Luke in one. The hollow sphere that was holding us was lost and we meet water. We felt the current passing through our bodies.

 **General pov**

Sairah focused on setting Annabeth free. With the third water wave under her control she freed Annabeth.

"The wires!" commanded Sairah.

Annabeth did as she was told. Soon Percy and Thalia were surrounded by just water.

Annabeth then rushed to the glass cage. But Percy and Thalia motioned her to Nico. She saw him lay lifeless and bruised. She rushed to his side and turned him to face her she felt his nerve. It was still there but was very weak.

Annabeth took out a vial from her pocket and forced it into Nico's mouth.

By this time Sairah had held Bob, a mortal under water for a very long time he had passed out. She dropped him down and then broke the glass box by pressure. Setting Thalia and Percy free.

Both of them caught hold of fleeing Fred. Sairah now dropped Luke suddenly. She was exhausted she couldn't hold it anymore. Percy came up to her.

"Sairah you still haven't accepted the water as your own."

When she didn't reply he continued

"The water and you should be one its control should flow through you. You can do it. Harness its power let it flow through you. Focus."

Sairah did as she was told to. Soon she felt water at her feet. Touching her gently. This time she let go of everything every bad memory that had made her hold herself back she let go of Sue, her brother Nicolas, her mother and allowed the water in her.

The water filled her with warmth and relaxed her tense and tried body. She felt energized.

She let out a breathe of relief.

"You made Bianca proud!" said Percy.

By this time the two girls had catch hold of Fred. Luke fought Thalia and Annabeth together although Thalia was weak she still was able to cause a few scars on Luke. He fled before any of them could catch hold of him.

Sairah now ran upto Nico. Eyes swelled up with tears. She sat by his side. He opened his eyes as soon as Sairah held his hand.

"Nico can you feel your powers ?" she asked Nico.

He replied with a nod.

"I'll be better with a little rest." When Sairah was about to leave.

"Sairah, wait!"

"Sairah, I love you!"

"Oh Nico, I really love you." said Sairah while cupping his head in her hands.

"You are going to be fine. We are going to take you back to the camp. It'll be fine... You can't leave me here alone."

"Sairah don't worry! You'll be fine."

Sairah took him to the corner. And made him sit.

"Go now help them get their powers. They need you." ordered Nico.

"But you"

"I'll be fine."

Then she joined the rest. Who were trying to make Fred help them. I saw her step inside the group and take control of the situation. Sairah has grown up since she had come to camp. From a shy person who ran away from her abductor she'd become a more mature person. I saw her as she summoned a mini typhoon.

With that my eyelids felt heavy. And I closed my eyes.

 **General pov**

"Fred if you want to live. This is your last chance. " Sairah said with a mini typhoon in her hand.

When he didn't reply.

Sairah mildly crush the mini typhoon and Fred was felt choked.

"You know what Fred. Human body is made up of 70% water. So lets say that this small typhoon is your body's water content. A little crush could make you feel choked then what would happen if, you know, I crumble it."

She let the water go. Fred was relieved. Fred finally complied.

"Okay, Okay, so here's the thing they have to be blasted by their element to rejuvenate their godly genes. The godly genes can't be dead but you have to make sure it happens within 30 minutes or else the damage will be permanent."

Annabeth summed up " Thalia has to be electrocuted and Percy needs to drown RIGHT NOW." she stressed on the last two words.

"Fred if this doesn't work you are not going to like it." reminded Sairah.

Nico let out a gasp of air. They all rushed to his side. He was badly injured and needed help. Although he denied it.

"Blackjack" Percy asked Sairah to summon him he came

"Hey boss!" He offered his salutations but unlike before Percy didn't reply.

Sairah said "Hello, Blackjack I'm Sairah daughter of Poseidon. Can you help us out?"

"Yes Ma'am , but what happened to Boss?"

"I'll explain the details later. Can you please take Nico to the Camp. He desperately needs help."

"As you say. do have any donuts?"

"I give you whenever we meet again." To this blackjack smiled.

They all helped Nico up. But Nico was too weak to even hold on.

"Someone should go with him." offered Blackjack.

Annabeth was forced to go with him. When Annabeth was seated. Thalia grabbed Sairah's hand and dragged her to the switchboard.

"Fast you don't have time."

"But I can't."

"Bianca believed in you so do I. Now just do it."

Sairah switched on the machine and picked up the wires.

"Ready! This might hurt."

"Come on..."

Thalia wasn't able to complete her sentence as Sairah dug the two wires to her arms.

The pain was excruciating. Thalia screamed. Sairah unwillingly held the wires at their place. After two minutes which seemed like hours. Thalia stopped screaming. She smiled weakly and then she was smiling slyly.

"That will do Thank you Sairah."

After saying this Thaila was able to manipulate the meters on the machine and shut it down.

Sairah stopped dead as she saw Percy.

"Sairah fast you'll have to create the bubble. No more than a five minutes are left."

"Percy!"

"You know what to do."

Sairah reluctantly formed a sphere of water around Percy and watch him struggle for breathe.

For the first time in his life Percy felt drowning. He was frustrated for not being able to control water. He eventually took in alot of water. As soon as Sairah noticed that Percy had stopped his moving she broke the water bubble. She had expected him to control the water and deform the bubble to his ease like Thalia had. Yet there he was lying lifeless limp on the ground.

She and Thalia sat by his side pumping his chest waiting for him to show signs of life. Thalia checked his pulse. None. Sairah now pumped his chest harder.

 **Sairah's pov**

"Sairah I don't think this will work. but every night I watched Percy take your hand in his and his other one in water trying to get you energized."said Thalia

"Think that'll work." I asked.

"Try?"

"I have no idea what he does and how he does that."

"1 minute left. Just do it."

 _Water is a part of me!_

 _'The water and you should be one its control should flow through you. You can do it. Harness its power let it flow through you. Focus'_

I grabbed Percy's hand and in the other I had a sphere of water. I focused the water's energy to flow through me to Percy.

It began first slowly and then I made it rush as fast as possible. I felt the water in my hand drain off. So I forced my energy into him. I entered into a deep trance. After a while a hand clasped mine. I opened my eyes to up to find Percy's hand over mine. I stopped.

Both of us sat on the ground watching Percy throw out water that he had swallowed.

I stopped myself from using any water to rejuvenate myself least Percy needed it.

"Where did you get those cuts. They're bleeding."

I noticed my hands and face it was covered with bleeding cuts other than the ones caused by Luke.

"Percy we nearly lost you. You needed much more energy than the water could provide so Sairah did what she felt was needed and this happened." summed Thalia.

Percy looked at me I smiled weakly.

"Thank you" he said.

With tears brimming my eyes I was tackled into a hug by my cousins.

 **General pov**

They made their way back to the camp. Annabeth had laid Nico in the infirmary and was by his side. They all were going straight to the infirmary but then Percy stopped and looked at Sairah.

"I think there's a place better than the infirmary for you." said Percy to Sairah.

"Nico?" Sairah replied.

Thalia offered "I'll go to the infirmary. Be fast."

And after that they parted ways and sprinted. Sairah and Percy went straight to the lake and dived in.

As soon as Sairah's cuts were healed they ran to the infirmary.

Annabeth saw them enter and hugged both of them.

"I'm sorry Sairah but when he had come here it was already too late." Sairah rushed to Nico clasping his cold hand.

"Nico!" Her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry for not being fast." And with that she broke down to tears by his bed.

Until next time

Kohinoor


	14. Chapter 14

**Poseidon's daughter**

 **Chapter 14**

 **What are you waiting for Go!**

 **Genera pov**

Sairah stayed by Nico's side crying. After some time. Percy came up to her and picked her up. She dug her head to his shirt and cried.

"I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault. Only I had been a little fast I could have saved him. Percy Nico... I loved him Percy. And everyone I ever grew close to has had the same fate. Percy, its better for me to just go for you for all of you to be safe."

Percy held her tightly.

"You ain't going anywhere. Nico would want you to stay here with us... happy."

"But Nico's left me. Percy he left because of me. It's all my fault."

They all stayed there for some time. Thalia and Annabeth had left them for some while to inform about the incidents that took place.

 **Percy pov**

The Ares cabin entered to offer their condolences but that infuriated us and mostly Sairah.

"The whole time Nico was here you treated him like a piece of shit and now you come here to offer whatever. Just leave at least let him die with respect. LEAVE!" she screamed. They were left dumbstruck. When they didn't move. Sairah fired them with a water spray with force enough to push all of them out of the infirmary.

They really deserved that and Sairah also needed to vent out her emotions. I sat by her side quietly. Annabeth ran inside up to Nico and checked his pulse.

"Percy quick call someone. Nico has a pulse but its very weak. Go now."

This one sentence brought back life to Sairah. I ran outside.

 **Thaila pov**

"I came running to the infirmary why hadn't we thought of this before. Each one of us had to meet death because of that MIC so does Nico. There are chances that he'd have survived." had said Chiron.

I was stunned. If that was true then I could have my cousin back.

As I ran to the infirmary I saw Clarisse and Ares cabin drenched with water. I knew what would have had happened. Then I saw Percy running towards me.

"Nico has a weak pulse." He shouted to me.

I ran to the infirmary only to see a camper working on some machines placed near Nico.

I went up to Sairah and squeezed her hand _'Everything's going to be fine.'_

Justas I had said that two things happened 1 Nico's pulse stopped and 2 Black mist surrounded him and he was gone. Just gone. Puff.

Each one of us was heart broken. _'What cold have possibly go wrong?'_

 _'Did Nico's father come take him away or Thanos?'_

 _'His pulse stopped, had it come again?'_

Sairah ran outside to her cabin. We followed.

"What are you doing?"

"If Nico is with his dad I'm going to get him from there. No way is Hades going to keep him away from me like this."

"Sairah don't. Think before you do anything foolish." said Annabeth. Sairah created a 5 inch wall of water between us and her. Trapping us inside the room.

Percy did break down the wall. He and his sister had a water fight.

Percy focused the water to form a big hand and hold Sairah. Sairah with her powers created a typhoon over which she rode. Percy created a box of water around her. Sairah kicked the wall open.

"Sairah listen to me!" screamed Annabeth.

"Would you have done the same _'listen to me shit'_ when Percy would have been in coma and as soon as he'd show some signs of life Dad takes him away."

"Sairah!" shouted Percy. Sairah was struck by lightning.

"Sairah." I screamed.

"Listen to us we are willing to help you. But you need to know various things. And how sure are you that Nico is with his father?" said Thalia.

"So you want me to wait."

"Okay but just till tomorrow eve."

Sairah said this and went back to the infirmary to his bed.

 **Sairah's pov**

Where I cried herself to sleep. The next day I woke up in tears having a nightmare about my past and Nico's disappearance.

I reluctantly got up and Percy dragged me to eat breakfast. I emotionlessly filled him and obeyed most of his orders. When he saw Annabeth he ran up to her and greeted her. I decided to stay away and went the other way to the seat.

The Ares cabin again was poking me with remarks. Aphrodite cabin complained about my appearance. Rest of the campers maintained their distance. And I kind of wanted everyone to be distant.

Clarisse intentionally dropped a plate full of scrambled eggs on me.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." she justified herself.

I looked at my shirt and then at her. These things now made no difference after him being gone. I went and sat next to Percy.

"What happened who was this?" He asked.

"Nevermind" I replied irritated.

"Clarisse!"he guessed.

"Percy it was nothing."

After that I went to the bank with them. I sat in the shadows thinking about yesterday's events. Suddenly PUFF silvery aura appeared in front. Forming a lady, no a girl. Thalia nudged me to bow to lady Artemis which I did.

"Sairah, Annabeth and Thalia I am here to offer you immortality, strength and power. To become a Huntress."

"I... I'm speechless my lady but I'd like to decline the offer. Thank you my lady." I replied.

"I'm honored my lady but I'd decline the offer fact being I have feeling for Percy." Saying this Annabeth held Percy's hand. I could see the tension being relieved from Percy's face.

"I... I'm speechless my lady. I'd love to become a Huntress and serve you my lady." said Thalia.

All of us screamed.

"THALIA"

"I wanted to be a huntress for ages. This what I want. Don't try to stop me. I love you guys and will stay in tact whenever possible. Just don't ask me to stay."

"Thalia, all the best." I said summing things up from the three of us.

She smiled and turned to face Artemis.

"Are you sure?" Asked Artemis. Thalia replied with a nod. Thalia went PUFF with Lady Artemis.

I slumped back on the ground. With Annabeth and Percy now sitting on either sides we threw stones at the water watching them glance at the surface.

 **General pov**

After sometime Sairah was alone. She stood up and walked into the water and when she was 30 feet under.

She said

"Dad"

"I think you already know what happened back in New York. I wanted to know, Where were you there when I was born? Where were you when mom died? Why has everyone I loved, die and that the fact that all of their deaths had a relation of water. Mom died on a rainy night. Sue and Nicolas my siblings died in the sea. And I wasn't able to do anything. I just stood there watching them drown. Even you didn't do anything. Dad I was tortured with water. And that torture also started because of water. Bianca died because she was training me to control water. And her brother the one I love, is missing. My brother, your son, Percy and my cousin Thalia were tortured by water right in front of my eyes. Why is it always me? All this pain dad. Me? Dad I miss someone to whom I could talk to. The one person whom I met is lost. At least tell me how can I find him. What am I supposed to do?" She waited for a reply when there was none.

"Can you... Are you listening to me?"

"Why am I even telling you all this. I haven't even met you or least seen you."

Sairah began to walk back out.

 _Wait my child_

 _I was there when your mother died. I saw her breathe her last breath._

Sairah stoped and listened.

"Then why didn't you help her?"

 _Save her from this painless death to live two year in pain. Watching her children, watch their mother in that condition. And then die a painful death. I guess not._

 _I'm sorry for your sister. By the time I could do anything she.._

 _Your mom and I too, wanted you to be independent, fierce, courageous, powerful._

 _I might have not helped you but I was there watching you. It was required to make you who you are._

 _You are, what your mother wanted you to be. You no more are the girl who ran around people. Who needed help or comfort from other._

 _You are powerful. Your mother and I, are very proud of you, Sairah._

"Where were you when I was being tortured?"

 _I was there watching._

"Watching me shout for help. Watching me lay there unconscious in water. Doing what NOTHING."

"Why didn't you come to meet me?"

 _The big three had to sign a pact of not interfering with their child's life. But I was there when you were born. I still remember your mother's smile when she saw you for the first time. Your sea green eyes when they opened. You didn't cry when you were born. Then and there you showed signs of a warrior you'll become. I left as soon as I saw you. I was bound. I did whatever I could._

 _Sairah your mother was suffering from cancer. She couldn't be saved. She deserved a painless death rather than suffering for two years._

 _Sairah, Nicolas is alive. Your brother is a demigod he's with his father. You shouldn't be seen again with the son of Hades._

"No dad it's not fair. I love him and he loved me. Even you didn't play by the rules dad. Its already done I really love him.

 _If you love him so dearly. You'll have to prove it to Hades. He will test you and he'll test you bad._

 _Don't worry my child if Nico loves you he'll pass._

"And Nicolas?"

 _He's safe he'll meet you soon._

Bye dad.

 _Take care my child._

Sairah walked back to solid ground and told Percy and Annabeth all about it.

"My brother is going to come back. And I'm more surprised about his godly parent. Which is surely not my Dad. So no water control." Beamed Sairah.

"Sairah calm down. No matter how much I love to see you like this but sweety neither Nico nor Nicolas has come yet." stated Annabeth.

 _"_ But they will. I know they will." assured Sairah.

"Sairah why don't you take a nap while me and Annabeth shall take rounds. We'll wake you up as soon as either of them shows up." said Percy.

Sairah reluctantly went to sleep. Soon the night crept in. And they all had their beauty sleep.

Next morning Sairah woke up early got dressed and waited for the two boys. When they didn't arrive she went to train. For three days she followed the same routine. She had fought all most all the campers. After every loss she sat with Percy and discusses her fails and how to improve them.

But on the fourth morning. While Sairah was walking to get her breakfast she saw something unusual. On the beach she saw a wave emerge and when it left, it left a boy.

"What are you waiting for go!" screamed Percy to Sairah.

Until next time

Kohinoor


	15. Chapter 15

**Poseidon's daughter**

 **Chapter 15**

 **WORTH IT !**

 **Third person pov**

On the fourth morning. While Sairah was walking to get her breakfast she saw something unusual. On the beach, she saw a wave larger than the usual ones sweep by. This unusual wave left a boy. Sairah guessed it was someone for her. Just then Percy ran up to her.

"What are you waiting for go!" screamed Percy to Sairah. Sairah ran to the mysterious boy. She turned the boy to face her. He had jet black hair.

It was Nico.

She kissed his forehead and Nico's black eyes fluttered open. Sairah kissed him. "I love you Nico."was all she had to say. "Sairah I.." started Nico but Sairah wasn't able to hear the rest as her head throbbed with a head ache.

 **Nico pov**

Even before Annabeth had brought me to the camp. I had already taken my last breath.

Soon after that I woke up at dad's place healthy.

"Nico you passed out for three days. The drink did its job. What happened there? I could feel your life dwindle?"

I told him everything about MIC and the fight. Then he asked me about

"What does that Poseidon's daughter mean to you?"

"My life." I answered. Did something happen to her? Was she safe? Dad seemed taken aback by the answer but then he regained his composure. It seemed he wasn't expecting this.

"She's at the camp. If you are worried about that." What at the camp. that doesn't even mean that she's safe.

"Dad I love her! " He did have disapproving face but he understood.

"In that case she will have to prove that she's worth it. Same goes for you. " Before I could comprehend what he meant. We were gone. Dad shadow traveled us to the ocean.

"Good bye my son. Get ready."

With this he left me in the middle of the ocean. It was then when it struck me that I was in Poseidon's realm. I too had to undergo the 'worth test'. I panicked being a son of Hades I was scared of water it was natural for me. I was soon out of breathe. I was taken to Poseidon's palace Atlantis. I saw him there standing there waiting for me with crossed arm with an expression that left me with shivers. I went up to him. I bowed.

And the test began.

When he was sure that I was worthy enough for his daughter he swept me to the body ached like hell. I was too exhausted to even turn to my back. i just lay there in that uncomfortable position. Someone came and turned me to face him/her. but none of these pain mattered to me because I opened my eyes to find the only person I wanted to see, Sairah. We kissed. She said I love you. I smiled and replied

"Sairah I love you.." I noticed her change in expression. She suddenly shouted in pain. I sat up right and laid her on the ground.

"Sairah look at me." I screamed. She closed her eyes. And then she opened her eyes. I saw the darkness spread all throughout her eyes. I panicked. So did Annabeth and Percy.

Percy screamed "What happened Nico?"

"Hades" replied Annabeth.

"What?" Screamed both of us.

"The test, Sairah was talking about." replied Annabeth.

I saw Sairah she had stopped shouting but was breathing heavily. I took Sairah in my lap and whispered in her ear. "Sairah its alright. Just a little more. I love you. Don't worry. Its all going to be fine. Just stay, hold on a little longer. I love you. You are the best. You are loved."

Annabeth added "Sairah your brother he loves you and you'll meet him soon."

Percy added "Sairah, your bother Percy loves you. You are loved. Stay strong you can do it. You are strong."

Sairah's breaths normalized.

"That's it Sairah a little more."

"Open your eyes."

Sairah opened her eyes. The darkness in her eyes vanished. Sairah blinked to enter consciousness.

She was engulfed in a group hug.

"I love you guys too." She said

"I love you too, Sairah." Then I kissed her.

Grover came running to us. "Umm everyone there is a boy who's up a tree just like Sairah. Thought you'd like to know."

"Nicolas!" screamed sprinted to the tree. We all did.

"Nicolas!" screamed Sairah. The boy screamed "Sairah." And then just like Sairah he came jumped down the tree and landing on his feet. They both hugged. Sairah cried on his shoulder. So did the boy. He looked just like me same hair, eyes, height. He looked just like me.

Chiron approached us. And cleared his throat.

"Sairah, wont you introduce us to him?"

"Yyyyesss, guys this is my brother Nicolas. Nicolas this is Percy my half brother, his girlfriend Annabeth, this is Chiron." said Sairah wiping her tears.

"Bob?" Asked Nicolas. With this all of us became stiff. I saw Sairah shiver.

"Just don't mention his name ever again. Lets say this is Percy his doppelganger." said Annabeth.

"But why? he was a great uncle. And how do you know about him?" questioned Nicolas.

"Bad things happened." said Percy.

"I guess he deserves to know." stated Annabeth.

"Not now!"chipped in the protective elder brother Percy. This time Sairah answered him.

"Bob tortured me as I was the reason for Sue's death. It made me who I am today. After some mishaps I was able to accept my powers and use them to my will. " said Sairah watching the space between her feet. I came forward and hugged her. She fell into my embrace.

"This is Nico my boyfriend." She blushed while saying the last part.

Nicolas shook hands with all of us. But glared at me.

I knew it was time for 'THE TALK'. Why does everyone have to give me that first Dad, then Poseidon and now him.

"Thank you. I haven't seen her so happy. Promise to take care of her." I nodded.

Just then Sairah asked him curiously "Whose your Dad?" Instantaneously flames covered Nicolas's body.

Percy said " Woah, I'm going to call you Fire-boy."

"I'm Nicolas J Anderson, son of Hephaestus." Sairah water sprayed him. We all burst into laughter to Nicolas confusion.

said Sairah "I'm Sairah J. Anderson Poseidon's daughter."

* * *

Thank you peeps for sticking around. Its officially over I'm so soo sooo happy.

Happy new year.

15 CHAPTERS!FINALLY.

Until next time

Kohinoor.


End file.
